El destino es uno solo
by Bulmis
Summary: ¡Alerta! ¡¡¡¡fic en ESPAÑOL!!! este fic es A/U de V/B, en pocas palabras -Un principe saiyajin criado en la Tierra-
1. Un principe saiyajin criado en la Tierra

Capitulo1: Un príncipe saiyajin criado en la tierra  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: --(no tengo ni idea de cómo se dice en español =P) Creo q es obvio, yo no cree ninguno de estos personajes (excepto Midori, Kenshi y el profesor) ¡asi q no me demanden!  
No se porque estoy poniendo este fic en ff.net, no se si pasé por aquí alguien que lea español ajajaj anyways... disfrútenlo ^_^  
Este es el primer fic q escribo q es de universo alternativo, espero q les guste pues siempre quise escribir un fic así!!!  
Primeramente quiero agradecer a mi amiga Jashin! Me encanta como me apoya para que siga escribiendo y también gracias por las ideas que me da!  
R/R!  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta estaba sentado a la orilla del lago... era una atardecer hermoso, la mezcla de naranja y amarillo del cielo se plasmaba perfectamente en las aguas del lago... el viento movía rítmicamente las hojas de los árboles. Había una paz infinita.  
  
Vegeta miraba hacia la nada mientras pensaba, como lo hacia todas las tardes desde hacia tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba exactamente cuando, se sentía como siempre: fuera de lugar, sentía que la tierra no era el lugar a donde pertenecía... toda su ida se había sentido así, 16 años de sentirse solo a pesar de estar rodeado de personas, tal vez porque desde que tenia uso de razón sabia que era adoptado, se sentía un extraño en su propia casa... realmente no pertenecía ahí, siempre había querido saber quienes eran sus verdaderos padres; pero su madre adoptiva nunca le había dicho nada... ¿Cuál seria la respuesta para todas sus preguntas?  
  
16 años antes  
Vegetasei:  
El rey Vegeta estaba sentado en su trono.  
  
-No permitiré que ese maldito Frezzer se lleve a mi hijo! Sé que lo quiere para su ejercito pero no lo permitiré! Tiene un nivel de pelea muy alto y me será muy útil...  
-Y que piensa hacer su majestad?-le preguntó un saiyajin que parecía de clase alta.  
  
El rey Vegeta guardó silencio y luego dijo:  
  
-Lo esconderemos...  
-Pero donde? Frezzer lo encontrara!  
-En otro planeta, donde nunca pueda encontrarlo! Y le diremos que murió poco después de nacer.  
-Pero... ¿Cómo podríamos estar seguros de que será un buen guerrero si no tendrá un buen entrenamiento desde pequeño?  
-Él tiene la pelea en su sangre... estoy seguro de que entrenara por su cuenta, la pelea es indispensable para todo saiyajin.  
-Y... cuando lo recuperaremos?  
-En cuanto acabemos con el maldito Frezzer! Ese idiota no sabe que sus mejores aliados son sus peores enemigos! Jajaja y así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro: No tendremos que cuidar al mocoso y Frezzer no se saldra con la suya! -el rey esbozó una maligna sonrisa.  
-Entonces mandaremos al príncipe inmediatamente a un planeta... pero cual?  
-Tiene que ser un planeta pacifico... averigua cual es el mejor... ahora puedes retirarte Bardock  
  
El saiyajin hizo una reverencia a su rey en señal de respeto y se marchó.  
  
Unos minutos después el pequeño príncipe de apenas horas de nacido estaba listo para partir.  
  
-A donde lo mandaremos?-le pregunto el saiyajin encargado del lanzamiento a Bardock, el saiyajin que hace un momento había estado con el Rey Vegeta.  
-A la tierra.  
  
El pequeño bebé fue enviado inmediatamente a la tierra...  
  
Tierra:  
  
Un extraño "meteorito" cayó en el patio de una mansión, era la mansión de una de las familias más ricas de toda la tierra.  
  
Dos personas salieron de la casa a averiguar que había pasado. Se acercaron al hoyo que había dejado el "meteorito" al caer, una de ellas entró al hueco.  
  
-¿Qué es?-preguntó una señora que vestía elegantemente.  
-Parece... una nave espacial!-dijo la voz de un muchacho.  
-Una nave?  
-Sí... esta abierta... pero que?  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?  
-Hay un bebé aquí dentro!!!  
-¿Un bebé?  
-Sí!-el muchacho tomó al bebé en brazos y salió del agujero, el bebé lloraba fuertemente.  
-Dame al niño...-la señora recibió al niño en sus brazos- pero que lindo bebé... pero? Que tienes ahí?-la señora vio un extraño medallón y se lo quitó-Oh! Que lindo medallón.  
  
La señora observó atentamente el medallón, era de algo que parecía oro y tenis dibujado en altorrelieve un símbolo, era el símbolo de la familia real de Vegetasei, y al reverso tenia grabado un nombre: "Vegeta".  
  
-¿Vegeta? Ese es tu nombre?- el bebé respondió aumentando su llanto- creo que tienes hambre... Kenshi vamos adentro.  
-Si mamá  
  
Los entraron llevando al bebé con ellos, ellos se encariñaron del bebé y tiempo después decidieron adoptarlo.  
  
Volviendo al presente  
  
Vegeta se paró de mala gana... tenía que llegar a su casa, ya era tarde y de seguro su mamá lo reprendería y no estaba de animo para eso...  
  
Caminó a su casa, ya había oscurecido, entró por la puerta principal de la gran mansión, se dirigió al enorme comedor...  
  
Una señora muy elegante cenaba junto con un muchacho ya mayor d edad.  
  
Vegeta se acercó a su madre esperando que le grite.  
  
-Ay Vegeta...-su madre movió la cabeza negativamente-siéntate y come que tengo algo que decirte.  
  
Vegeta se sentó algo extrañado por la conducta de su madre ya que siempre la gritaba cuando llegaba tarde, y eso era casi todos los dias.  
  
Vegeta estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, era una mesa larga llena de comida deliciosa,   
  
-Vegeta, tengo algo que decirte...-al no escuchar respuesta de su hijo continuo- nos mudaremos.  
  
Vegeta siguió comiendo, siempre comía rápidamente y su madre y su hermano ya estaban acostumbrados ya que desde pequeño tuvo un gran apetito.  
  
-Me parece bien-dijo al fin- ¿a dónde?  
-A la capital del oeste.  
-¿Y por que tan lejos?  
-Es que es una ciudad muy importante y es ahí donde esta la empresa de mi nuevo socio... Ah! También tendrás que entrar a la escuela...  
  
Vegeta dejó de comer.  
  
-A LA ESCUELA?-preguntó sobesalado.  
-Si...  
-Pero por que no puedo seguir con un profesor particular?  
-Porque tienes que relacionarte más con los chicos se tu edad... todo el dia o estas entrenando o en el lago.  
-Pero...-insistió.  
-Nada de peros! Entras en la escuela y punto!  
-Si señora...-dijo resignado y siguió comiendo.  
  
Una semana después la familia Yangtse se había establecido en la capital del oeste.  
  
Era de noche, Vegeta al dia siguiente entraría a la escuela, era la primera vez que estaría en una escuela de verdad y no quería demostrarlo pero estaba nervioso.  
  
Al dia siguiente:  
Vegeta caminaba a la escuela, su madre le había dicho que vaya en limosina pero el se había rehusado ya que creia que el auto era el invento más inútil del mundo y prefería mil veces caminar.  
  
Al llegar a la escuela estuvo paseando por los pasillos de la escuela...  
-"Donde estará el aula 11B?"-pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos repletos de estudiantes, la verdad hubiera sido mucho más fácil preguntar pero no quería pasar por inútil.  
  
Vegeta siguió buscando su salón ... de pronto tocó el timbre y todos entraron a su curso dejando todos los pasillos desiertos.  
  
Una chica de cabello lila corría por un pasillo.  
  
-Llegare tarde, llegare tarde-se repetía.  
  
Dobló rápidamente por un pasillo sin percatarse de que Vegeta venia distraído y no pudo evitar el tremendo choque en el que desafortunadamente ella cayó pesadamente encima de Vegeta.  
  
La chica abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido y se sonrojó... miró al chico que ahora estaba debajo de ella a causa del accidente, tenía los ojos y el cabello negro e indudablemente era muy guapo.  
  
Vegeta por su parte estaba enfadado pero luego puso una expresión de sorprendido al ver la belleza de la chica, tenía el cabello lila amarrado en una cola y unos preciosos ojos azules.  
  
-Lo siento-dijo la linda chica levantándose mientras se sonrojaba aun más.  
  
Vegeta se levantó y cambió su expresión de asombro por una de enfado, aunque estaba un poco sonrojado.  
  
-¡Eres una tonta!  
-El tonto eres tu!-le dijo enojada por como le había respondido.  
-Hmf!-resoplaron los dos al mismo tiempo, se cruzaron de brazos y se fueron caminando en direcciones opuestas.  
  
Vegeta siguió buscando el salon 11B después del incidente pero estaba un poco perturbado, no dejaba de pensar en la chica de cabello lila... unos 10 minutos después encontró al fin su salón, tocó la puerta.  
  
-¿Si? ¿Quién es?-preguntó el profesor abriendo la puerta.  
-Vegeta Yangtse señor.  
-Ah! Si! El nuevo! Pasa!  
  
Vegeta entró tras el profesor.  
  
-Chicos atención!-dijo el profesor haciendo que todos guarden silencio ya que estaban charlando ruidosamente-este es su nuevo compañero, Vegeta Yangtse, bueno siéntate junto con la señorita Briefs-dijo y apuntó un asiento vacío.   
  
Vegeta caminó hacia su nuevo asiento, se sentó , su compañera de banco estaba charlando alegremente con la chica de atrás y no se habia dado cuenta de nada de lo que habia pasado, pero al sentir que alguien se sentó al lado de ella se volcó y se topó con un chico que por coincidencia era el mismo con el que se habia chocado minutos antes, Vegeta al ver a la chica de cabello lila y ojos azules al instante la reconoció.  
  
-TU!-dijeron los dos al unísono se cruzaron de brazos y se dieron la espalda.  
-¿Quién ese chico tan guapo?-le preguntó a la chica de cabello lila su compañera que se sentaba detrás de ella.  
-Es un tonto!-dijo viendo de reojo a Vegeta que la miraba enfadado.  
-Ay!...Hola-le dijo la chica a Vegeta-me llamo Milk y tu?-le preguntó la linda chica de cabello y ojos negros.  
-¡Que te importa!-le respondió de mala gana.  
-Vaya! Pero que carácter! Vamos.... dime tu nombre... no seas malo!  
Vegeta se quedó callado y luego le dijo-Mi nombre es Vegeta Yangtse.  
-"Yangtse?"-pensó la chica de cabello lila-"Por que me parece conocido ese apellido?"  
-Ah! Vegeta!... y de donde conoces a Bulma?  
-Bulma? ¿Quién es Bulma?  
-Ella...-le dijo apuntando a la linda chica de ojos azules-entonces ¿ustedes no se conocen?  
-¡NO!-dijeron los dos a coro.  
-Oh! Parecía que se conocían de antes!  
-Es que nos encontramos en el pasillo...-dijo sonrojada Bulma al recordar el accidente.  
-Creo que "encontramos" no es la palabra correcta...-dijo Vegeta.  
-Esta bien! Nos... chocamos...  
-¿Se chocaron? Jajaja-se rió Milk.  
-Fue un accidente!-aclaró Bulma.  
-Llegando tarde otra vez joven Son!-le dijo el profesor a un chico que recién llegaba.  
-Ay! Lo siento profesor!-dijo el chico poniéndose una mano tras la cabeza y mostrando una gran sonrisa ingenua.  
-Esta bien...Son, vaya a sentarse!  
  
El chico de unos 15 años, de cabello negro despeinado y negro y ojos del mismo color se sentó al lado de Milk.  
  
-Hola Goku!-lo saludaron las dos chicas.  
-Hola Milk! Hola Bulma!  
-Llegando tarde de nuevo?-lo regaño Bulma.  
-Es que me dormí!-dijo sonriendo.   
-Ay! Goku! Nunca vas a cambiar!  
-jeje... y quien es él?-preguntó Goku apuntando a Vegeta.  
-¿Quién?... ah... el es Vegeta, es nuevo.-le dijo Bulma.  
-Ah! Hola Vegeta! Mi nombre es Goku.  
  
Vegeta no respondió.  
  
-No es muy conversador...-le dijo Milk.  
-Hmmm... ya me di cuenta...  
-A ver...-dijo Bulma-Vegeta porque entraste al colegio si faltan 2 meses para que salgamos de vacaciones finales?-Vegeta no respondió-anda! Dime! Sino te estaremos molestando toda la clase.  
-Ay! Esta bien...- dijo por fin Vegeta-es que me acabo de mudar a la ciudad...  
-Ah! Y de donde vienes?  
-De una ciudad cercana a la capital del Sur...  
-OH! Me encanta la capital del Sur! Y por que te mudaste?  
-Por que a mi mamá le dio la gana...  
-Uy! Pero que carácter! Solo quería saber!  
-Pues no seas tan curiosa!  
-Ay! Cállate tonto!  
-Cállate tu niña!  
-No me digas niña !  
-Entonces te diré boba!  
-No soy boba!  
-Boba!  
-No me digas asi!!!  
-jajaja te enojas muy facil!-se rió Vegeta.  
-Grr... niño idiota!  
-Niña boba!  
-Tonto-Bulma le sacó la lengua.  
-Boba  
-Tonto  
-Boba  
-Tonto  
-Boba  
-Ya cállense!-les grito Milk  
  
Lo dos se callaron.  
  
-Uy! A ustedes si que les gusta pelear!  
-El empezó!  
-Ella empezó!  
-Ay!... no tienen remedio...  
  
Asi pasó un tiempo de paz... pero luego al ver que los tres chicos no paraban de hablar Vegeta les pregunto:  
-Diganme... ustedes nunca atienden en clase?  
Los tres se miraron y luego dijeron-No...  
-Y como le hacen para no reprobar?  
-Oh! Para eso tenemos a nuestra amiga genio!-le dijo Milk.  
-Genio? ¿Quién?-preguntó confundido.  
-Bulma!-respondió sonriente Milk.  
-Bulma?  
-Si! No te parece extraño que tenga 14 años y este en este curso?  
-Tiene 14 años?- preguntó sorprendido, realmente no podía creer que la chica tuviera 14 anos, parecía de unos 16...  
-Si... es una genio! Por eso no atendemos y lo que no entendemos Bulma nos lo explica.  
-Y no sería más fácil atender?  
-Si... pero más nos gusta charlar!-le dijo Goku.  
-Y después yo tengo que hacer de profesora!-dijo Bulma no muy feliz por eso.  
-Pero tu explicas mucho mejor que el profesor!  
-Ay... pero lo peor me toca a mi! Es una pesadilla tener que enseñarle algo a Goku!  
-Es que soy medio cabeza dura!  
-Medio? -_-U  
  
El timbre sonó anunciando la salida.  
  
-Bien... nos vamos... vienes conmigo Goku?-le preguntó Milk.  
-Si! Voy contigo! mi abuelito me dijo que llegue temprano...  
-Adios!- Goku y Milk se despidieron.  
-Bueno...-dijo Bulma- yo tambien me tengo que ir... adios!-Bulma se fue rápidamente.  
  
Vegeta se quedó un rato en el salón luego pensó-"El colegio no va a ser tan malo después de todo"  
  
Vegeta salió del aula y se fue a su casa, al llegar su madre ya estaba comiendo en el comedor.  
  
-Hola Vegeta como te fue?  
-Bien...- Vegeta se sentó a comer.  
-Oh! Necesito que ahora estes temprano en casa.  
-Para que?  
-Tengo una cena con mi nuevo socio y quiero que vayas.  
-Y por que tengo que ir yo y no Kenshi?  
-Tu hermano viajo y quiero que vayas tu, me dijeron que tienen una hija como de tu edad.  
-Ay! Mamá no me hagas esto!-dijo imaginando lo que le esperaba.  
-Vegeta te espero aquí a las 6:00 esta bien?  
-Si señora...-dijo de mala gana-"Por que a mí?"-pensó-"Esas cenas son de lo más aburridas!"  
  
Vegeta después de comer salió a entrenar... como lo hacía todas las tardes, pero esta vez la verdad no se podía concentrar mucho...   
  
A las 6 en punto estuvo en su casa, lo que menos quería era que su madre lo castigue ya que acababa de terminar el castigo que le puso por llegar tarde a la cena que tuvo por la inauguración de una sucursal de su empresa.  
  
Vegeta se vistió, mas bien lo vistieron... y terminó muy elegante pero a él no le gustaba para nada vestirse asi.  
  
A las 7:00 salieron de su casa y se dirigieron a la casa de su nuevo cliente.  
  
Vegeta y su madre salieron de la limosina y llegaron a la puerta donde fueron recibidos por una señora muy elegantemente vestida.  
  
-Oh! Usted debe ser la señora Midori Yangtse!  
-Si! Mucho gusto señora Briefs! Le presento a mi hijo Vegeta.  
-Mucho gusta señora...-saludó sin entusiasmo, casi sin mirarla.  
-Oh! Encantada de conocerte! Pero pasen, pasen!  
  
Los tres pasaron y se sentaron en la sala donde un señor los esperaba.  
  
-Oh! Señora Yangtse, buenas noches.  
-Señor Briefs buenas noches, le presento a mi hijo Vegeta.  
-Buenas noches señor...-saludó observando la casa.  
-Oh! Vegeta ven conmigo-le dijo la señora- te presentare a mi hija.  
  
Vegeta caminó detrás de la señora, entraron a una sala.  
  
-Quedate aquí un momento la llamaré.  
  
Vegeta se quedó sentado en la sala-"Pero que aburrido es esto!"-pensó.  
  
La señora volvió a entrar a la sala.  
  
-Te presento a mi hija... Bulma.-dijo dándole paso a una chica de cabello lila y ojos azules.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Notas de la autora:  
Bueno, espero que le hayan entendido a la historia, tal vez Vegeta parezca un poco más cortés que de costumbre, pero es que en este fic fue criado en la tierra... bueno, en este fic Vegeta tiene 16 años y a casi todos los personajes les altere la edad, Bulma tiene 14, Milk15 y Goku 15.  
Espero que les haya gustado, si es así déjenme un comentario para saber si debo poner los próximos capitulos! ^_^  
Tambien pueden escribirme a: bulmax100pre@hotmail.com  
  



	2. ¿Amigos a la fuerza?

Capitulo 2: ¿Amigos a la fuerza?  
  
***Hey, les gusto! no esperaba ni 2 reviews! y tuve 4!!! ^o^ no está mal, gracias a todos los q se tomaron  
la molestia de leer mi fic, prometo q con el tiempo mejorará =P Bueno, este fic ya lo tengo escrito hasta   
el capitulo 7, así que los capítulos siguientes los pondré rápido... bueh, hoy no, estoy algo ocupada jejej  
tal vez mañana, ok? =) ahora lean, no los distraigo más: hope u like it!***  
  
En el capitulo anterior vimos como Bulma y Vegeta se conocieron de una manera no muy buena, y resultó que eran compañeros de curso, también conoció a Milk y Goku... ahora Vegeta esta en una cena de negocios a la que su mamá le obligó a ir, y acaba de descubrir que la hija del nuevo socio de su mamá es esa chica de cabellos lilas que acababa de conocer en el colegio...  
  
-¿Bulma?-preguntó Vegeta.  
-¿Vegeta?-se sorprendió la chica.  
-Ay! No!-dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.  
-Oh! ¿Ya se conocían?-preguntó la mamá de Bulma-¡Que bien! Así pondrán charlar mejor! Bueno... me esperan... adios!-la señora se fue de la sala donde estaban los dos chicos.  
  
Vegeta se quedó mirando a Bulma, se veía muy bonita con ese vestido lila y con su cabello suelto... luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando e inmediatamente desechó ese pensamiento... ¿Cómo podía fijarse en Bulma? Era una locura!  
  
-Asi que tu madre es la dueña de YVN...-dijo Bulma.  
-Aja...-le respondió.  
-...hmmm... con razón tu apellido me parecía conocido... pero me tiene extrañada que tu y tu mamá no se parecen en nada, ella tiene el cabello rubio y ojos azules...-dijo confundida.  
-Soy adoptado...  
-Ah... no lo sabía...-dijo apenada.  
  
Bulma se sentó en un sillón cerca de Vegeta.  
  
Y luego de un largo e incomodo silencio Bulma decidió hablar:  
  
-Que aburrido es esto ¿verdad?  
-Si, odio estas cenas...  
-Si, son de lo más aburridas.. yo esperaba que esta vez sea diferente, me dijeron que vendría aun chico de mi edad, tenía la esperanza que fuera guapo... pero eras tu...-dijo decepcionada.   
-¡Que coincidencia! ¡Yo tambien esperaba que fueras linda!  
-¿Estas insinuando que no soy linda?-dijo parándose y poniéndose las manos en la cintura.  
-Aja...  
-Uy! ¡Eres un tonto!  
-¡Callate niña!  
-¡No soy una niña! Por si no lo sabes ya soy toda una mujer-dijo orgullosa- y además mi nombre es BULMA!!!  
-Ay! Que gritona eres! ¿Podrías dejar de hacer escandalo?  
-Grrr! Te odio!  
-Igualmente...  
-Eres un tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto...-dijo mientras se le acercaba.  
-Y tu una niña, niña, niña, niña, niña, niña...-le dijo parándose.  
-¡Tonto!-Bulma le quiso dar una cachetada pero Vegeta la agarró del brazo antes de que lo tocara, ya que tenía buenos reflejos, y por el impulso que hizo Bulma se fue para adelante y como Vegeta estaba mal parado cayó irremediablemente para atrás arrastrando a Bulma con él... para su fortuna los dos cayeron en un sillón y el golpe no fue tan duro, claro que lo peor se lo llevó Vegeta porque Bulma cayó encima de él.  
  
Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, demasiado...  
  
-¿Puedes bajarte de encima de mi?-le dijo Vegeta.  
  
Bulma se paró e inmediatamente se arregló su vestido que por suerte era largo porque sino se le hubiera visto todo! O_O  
  
-¡Uy eres muy pesada! Deberías hacer dieta...-le dijo Vegeta solo para molestarla.  
-¡Callate idiota!  
-¿qué es esa manía de caer encima de mi? Ya me esta doliendo la espalda...  
-Fue un accidente!-dijo sonrojada.  
-Si como no...  
-No creas que fue a propósito!  
-Claro que no...  
  
Justo en ese momento la señora Briefs entró a la sala.  
  
-Ya esta la cena chicos, vengan a comer...  
-Vamos mamá...-Bulma salió detrás de su mamá y Vegeta la siguió.  
  
Todos se sentaron en la mesa a comer.  
  
-Vas a comer como una persona normal ¿me escuchaste?-le dijo a Vegeta su madre al oido.  
-Si señora...  
  
En la cena Vegeta por primera vez en su vida comió tranquilamente.  
  
La cena transcurrió normalmente pero los mayores se pusieron a hablar de negocios y Bulma y Vegeta se estaban durmiendo en la mesa.  
  
Pero luego la conversación se tornó algo más preocupante para los dos chicos.  
  
-Quien hubiera adivinado que nuestros hijos se conocían!-dijo la señora Briefs.  
-Si! Que coincidencia!-dijo la señora Yangtse.  
-¿No hacen una pareja divina???-preguntó la mamá de Bulma sonriendo, Bulma y Vegeta se miraron con cara de "Wacala".  
-Si, son el uno para el otro.-agregó la mamá de Vegeta.  
  
Bulma solo queria desaparecer en ese momento y Vegeta intentaba no oir la conversación.  
  
Y asi siguieron hablando de sus hijos...  
  
-No se que le pasa a Vegeta que no le gusta ir a la escuela en limosina... prefiere ir caminando... que extraños son los chicos hoy en dia!  
-Si! A Bulma tampoco le gusta ir en aerocoche!  
-Sabes? Deberían irse los dos juntos!  
-Si! Es una genial idea!  
  
Los dos chicos se miraron con cara de "NO!!!"  
  
Por suerte para los dos la noche terminó antes de que sus padres terminaran comprometiéndolos! -_-U y la familia Yangtse se fue a su casa.  
  
Al dia siguiente:  
  
-Vegeta donde vas?-le preguntó la madre a su hijo.  
-A la escuela ¿qué? ¿no se nota?-dijo mostrándole sus libros.  
-Pero antes tienes que pasar por Bulma a su casa...  
-¿Qué!?   
-¿No recuerdas que ayer quedamos en que la pasarías a recoger todos los días?  
-Ay! Pensé que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla!  
-Pues no lo fue! Asi que ahora mismo vas por ella, ¿esta bien?  
-Esta bien...-dijo de mala gana.  
  
Vegeta caminó a la casa de Bulma que por suerte era de paso a la escuela, Bulma lo esperaba en la puerta.  
  
-Hola...-saludó Vegeta de mala gana.  
-Hmf-resopló Bulma- Hola..  
-Vamos... -dijo Vegeta comenzando a caminar hacia la escuela.  
-Hmf! Justo tengo que ir contigo? Esto es una pesadilla!  
-Y crees que para mi esto es muy bonito!  
-Entonces es una pesadilla para los dos!  
-Nuestros padres nos hacen la vida a cuadritos!  
-Si! Son muy malos! ¿cómo nos van a castigar asi si no hemos hecho nada malo para merecer esto?  
  
Bulma y Vegeta caminaron a la escuela mientras maldecían su suerte.  
  
Los dos chicos llegaron al colegio y entraron a su salón, cada uno se sentó en su respectivos asientos mientras que Milk y Goku los miraban curiosos.  
  
-Hola Bulma y Vegeta!-los saludó Milk- ¿por qué están llegando juntos?-les preguntó con una picara sonrisa.  
-Es una larga historia...-le contestó Bulma.  
-Pues la queremos oir...-dijo Goku.  
-Es que... nuestros padres arreglaron que nos vengamos al colegio juntos!-dijo enfadada.  
-Oh... sus padres....-dijo Goku.  
-Si! Es el peor castigo que nos pudieron dar!  
-Ay! Yo no lo creo...¿me vas a negar que Vegeta te gusta?-le preguntó picaramente Milk.  
-Vegeta NO me gusta! Es más LO ODIO!!!  
-Del odio al amor hay un solo paso...  
-Ay! Callate Milk!!!  
-¿Puedes dejar de gritar???-dijo Vegeta- me duelen los oidos!  
-Callate idiota!  
-Nadie me calla niña!  
-Pues andate acostumbrando porque ya me harté de ti y te voy a poner en tu lugar niño rico!  
-Hmf! No eres más que una niña presumida y gritona!  
-¿Qué dices? No te escucho...-dijo fingiendo que no lo escuchaba.  
-Dije que no eres más que una niña presumida y gritona!  
-No te escucho!  
-Hmf! No perderé mi valioso tiempo contigo!  
-No te escucho...  
-Ay! Niña!-dijo enfadado y se calló.  
  
Bulma sonrió para sus adentros por su triunfo, lo había puesto en su lugar, parecía que llevase con él no iba a ser tan difícil.  
  
El profesor entró y la clase comenzó como siempre.  
  
Asi transcurrió un mes de clases, Bulma y Vegeta no soportaban estar juntos, pero... poco a poco se iban haciendo buenos amigos.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta llegaba a su casa luego de otro dia en la escuela...  
  
-Si, señor...-decia la mamá de Vegeta mientras hablaba por telefono- si, entiendo, hablaré con él, gracias por llamar... adios.  
-Hola madre.  
-Vegeta... tengo que hablar contigo...  
-Hmf! Ahora que sucede?  
-Sabes quien llamo? Tu profesor! Y dijo que no haces más que hablar en clase y si sigues asi perderas el año!  
-Y que vas a hacer? Sacarme de la escuela?  
-No... te pondré un profesor particular...  
-Estare en la escuela y encima tendre un profesor particular????  
-Hmmm... pensándolo bien... la Sra. Briefs me dijo que su hija ayuda a unos compañeros a estudiar... tal vez ella te pueda ayudar...  
-¿¿¿QUÉ???  
--La llamare ahora mismo!-dijo sin escuchar los reclamos de Vegeta.  
  
Inmediatamente la madre de Vegeta llamó a C.C. y habló con la mamá de Bulma... luego de hablar con ella le dijo a su hijo:  
  
-Bien, comenzaras desde hoy... quiero que después de comer te alistes y vayas a C.C., ella te ayudará a estudiar...  
-Hmf! - Vegeta se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto mientras pensaba "Demonios! El destino esta en contra de mi! Ademas de soportarla en la mañana tendré que soportarla en la tarde!"  
  
Esa misma tarde Vegeta se dirigió a la casa de Bulma. Llegó y tocó el timbre, la mamá de Bulma lo recibió.  
  
-Ah! Pero si es el guapo Vegeta!-dijo sonriente.  
-Buenas tardes señora...-dijo muy cortésmente [Realmente su mamá habia hecho un buen trabajo al educarlo!]  
-Oh! Pasa! Bulma te está esperando en su cuarto...  
  
Vegeta subió las escaleras detrás de la señora Briefs que lo llevaba a la habitación de Bulma.  
  
Llegaron y la Sra. Briefs tocó la puerta.  
  
-Si?-contestaron desde adentro.  
-Bulma querida ya llegó Vegeta.  
-Uy! Ya!-Bulma abrió la puerta-...pasa..-le dijo al chico.  
-Bueno, yo ya me voy-dijo la mamá de Bulma.  
  
Vegeta entró al cuarto de Bulma, su cuarto era bastante grande y estaba muy bien decorado... aunque era algo extraño pues era muy diferente a todas las demás habitaciones de la casa.  
  
-Hola!-lo saludó Bulma.  
-Hola...  
-No sabia que tenias problemas en la escuela...  
-No los tengo...  
-Entonces?-dijo sin entender.  
-Es que como charlo mucho en clase el profesor llamó a mi mamá... y ella es demasiado preocupada en mis estudios...  
-Ah!... es por eso... pero de todas formas te haré una pequeña prueba...-Bulma buscó en un cajón de su escritorio un lapiz y una hoja de papel.-toma!  
  
Vegeta tomó la hoja y se sentó en el escritorio.  
  
-Bien te daré unos ejercicios de matemáticas y física... solo para ver en que nivel estás.-Bulma escribió unos cuantos ejercicios bastantes complicados como para el curso en el que iban.  
  
Vegeta inmediatamente hizo todos los ejercicios.  
  
-A ver...-Bulma tomó la hoja y revisó cada detalle-hmmm... Increíble!!! Estan bien!! Eres un genio!  
-Lo dudabas? [La mayor virtud de este chico es su humildad _]  
-Hmmm... bueno... entonces... ¿qué hacemos?  
-... no lo sé....  
  
Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, era un silencio bastante molesto... pero de pronto el timbre sonó.  
  
-Creo que Goku y Milk ya llegaron!-dijo Bulma.  
-"Que suerte"-pensaron los dos.  
  
Tocaron la puerta y Bulma fue a abrir.  
  
-Hola Goku! Hola Milk! -los saludó Bulma.  
-Hola Bulma!-dijeron al unísono.  
  
Los dos chicos entraron y vieron que Vegeta los observaba desde el escritorio.  
  
-Oh! Vegeta! ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Milk.  
-Vengo a estudiar...  
-A estudiar? Pensé que eras buena alumno...  
-Lo soy...  
-Hmmm... entonces no entiendo...  
-Que te explique Bulma...  
-Ah! Pillines! Vienes a ver a Bulma no a estudiar!-le dijo Milk picaramente.  
-CLARO QUE NO!-dijeron Vegeta y Bulma sonrojados.  
-Bueno... comencemos a estudiar!-dijo Bulma tratando de cambiar de tema-¿ahora que vienen a estudiar?  
-Yo nada... vine por Goku...-dijo Milk sonrojada.  
-Hmf! Y tu me estabas molestando! _-le dijo Bulma.  
-Necesito que me expliques de nuevo eso de trigo...metrania?-dijo Goku.  
-Se dice trigonometría.  
-Si! Eso! ^_^  
-Bien ven aquí-Goku se sentó en el escritorio donde antes estaba sentado Vegeta, y este ultimo se sentó en una silla cercana.  
Bulma le empezo a explicar mientras Vegeta se aburria y Milk leia una revista.  
  
-Esto es aburrido! Yo me voy!-dijo Vegeta mientras se paraba.  
-No puedes! Tu mamá dijo que te quedaras hasta las 5:00- le dijo Bulma.  
-Y que me importa la que dijo! Yo me voy!-dijo caminando hacia la puerta.  
-Si te vas solo conseguiras que te castiguen.  
-No me importa.  
-Vamos... son las 4 solo te falta una hora.  
-Hmmm... pero que haré en una hora? No hay nada que hacer!  
-Mira! Aquí hay algo que podemos hacer!-dijo Milk.  
-¿qué es?-pregunto Bulma.  
-Es un test!  
-Un test de revista??? Por favor no hay nada mas tonto que eso!-dijo Vegeta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
-Ay! Por lo menos asi pasaremos el tiempo!  
-Hmf! Yo no quiero rebajarme a hacer semejante estupidez!  
-Oh! Entonces que quiere hacer su majestad?-dijo Milk para molestarlo.  
-Arrg! Callate!  
-Obligame!  
-Ya! Ya! Dejen eso! Vamos a hacer este test y punto!  
-hmf!-Vegeta se sentó de nuevo de mala gana.  
-Bien, es asi miren...-les explico Milk.-es en pareja, yo soy con Goku y Bulma es con Vegeta, cada uno agarra una hoja y contesta las preguntas.... hasta un tonto como Goku puede hacerlo!  
-Si... OYE! =( -dijo Goku.  
-Bien , empecemos!-Milk les pasó una hoja a cada pareja y comenzó a hacer las preguntas.  
  
Luego de terminadas todas las preguntas y de pelear con Vegeta de que termine las preguntas, Milk recogió las hojas y sacó los puntajes.  
  
-Muy bien... aquí dice que Goku y yo somos compatibles en un 75%... y Bulma y Vegeta en un .... 95%!  
-95%???-preguntaron Vegeta y Bulma al mismo tiempo.  
-Bah! Es solo un juego!-dijo Bulma.  
-Si... solo un tonto juego...-dijo Vegeta-Bueno... ya me voy!  
-Son las 4:30-le dijo Bulma.  
-Y que??? Me voy a entrenar y regreso a mi casa a las 6!  
-Tu tambien entrenas?-le pregunto Goku.  
-Si... tu tambien?  
-Si ! algun dia deberiamos entrenar juntos!  
-hmmm... tal vez... bueno! Ya me voy!  
-Bueno, vete! No es mi culpa si te reprenden!-le dijo bulma.  
-Adios!-dijo sin hacerle caso y se fue de C.C.  
-Hmmm... ese Vegeta realmente es difícil de llevar!-dijo Milk.  
-Si! No hace caso!-le dijo Bulma enfadada.  
-jejejeje pero te salió 95%! Jejejeje son la pareja perfecta!  
-Callate Milk! Yo muerta antes de salir con él!-le grito Bulma a su mejor amiga.  
-Hmm... eso lo veremos Bulma....  
  
  
  
*Fin del segundo capitulo*  
  
Nota de la autora:  
Si, si más notas mias jejeej es q voy a agradecer a los q comentaron el fic:  
  
--Sparkle: Me gusto mucho este fic. Por favor cuando escribes otro fic escribelo en ingles. Asta luego :)  
** Gracias ^_^ te prometo q apenas pueda escribir bien en ingles, escribo un fic en ingles =P  
  
--Latina: Al fin!! algo en español!!!!!!! Gracias!!!  
** De nada jejej gracias por leer =)  
  
--Birdee: I COULD READ IT!!! THE 3 YEARS OF SPANISH DID SOME HELP! *although i can't speak -.-,* okay ish beautiful, actually, i didn't really inderstand most of it except veggie was looking into a orange and yellow sunset in the beginning AND THAT BULMA HAS BLUE EYES!!! YES!!! THREE YEARS IN SPANISH... I AM SO GOOD! ARGH! .  
** Oh, the important thing is that you read it, or at least you try hehehe -- I'm not good writing in english _U  
  
--Marian: ¡Buena historia! Además, te felicito por ser la primera en escribir en castellano. ¡Bien hecho! Quiero que sepas que sí que hay gente que entiende el castellano, y creo que bien pronto habrá muchas más historias en este idioma - ¡mías y de toran_kun, my novio, para empezar! - o sea que ¡no te desanimes! Quizás recibas pocas reviews, pero, bueno, ¡ya nos haremos un lugar en ff.net! Personalmente, aunque prefiero las historias de Trunks & Pan, ésta me ha parecido bastante buena! O sea que ¡adelante!  
** Gracias, gracias!!! *^-^* Espero q pronto seamos más los autores q escribamos en español! Me alegra mucho q te haya gustado la historia apesar de q no era T/P =D  
  
Eso es todo, el capitulo 3 (y tal vez el 4, 5 y 6) pronto ^_^  
  
Bulmis~  
  
  



	3. Día de campo; las esferas del dragon

Capitulo 3  
El dia de campo; ¿Esferas del dragon?  
  
Disclaimer: ¿Qué proposito tiene esto despues de todo? -_-U  
Nota: R/R por favor! ^_^ espero q les guste!  
  
En el capitulo anterior Vegeta habia ido a estudiar a la casa de Bulma, donde se encontró con Milk y Goku, él habia salido temprano de C.C., y se habia ido a entrenar...  
  
Vegeta entrenó en un bosque cerca de C.C. ese lugar era su favorito para entrenar ahora que se habia mudado... aunque preferia el lugar donde solía entrenar antes...  
Vegeta era muy fuerte, pero como no tenia un maestro para ponerle en orden sus poderes era mucho más debil de lo que seria un saiyajin a su edad.  
  
Llegó a su casa a eso de las 6:00 y su madre lo esperaba en la sala.  
  
-Hola Vegeta.  
-Hola...  
-¿Cómo te fue?  
-Bien...  
  
De pronto sonó el telefono.  
  
-Mushi mushi- contestó la madre de Vegeta- Ah! Si! Te lo paso! -y luego le dijo a Vegeta-es para ti.  
-Para mi?-pregunto extrañado, la verdad nunca le hablaban por telefono- Hola?  
-Hola Vegeta! Soy yo! Bulma!  
-Ah.... Bulma... que quieres?  
-Te llamaba para preguntarte si mañana te gustaria ir a un dia de campo con nosotros!  
-Mañana? Sábado? .... no lo se...  
-La pasaremos bien!  
-Claro que irá!-la madre de Vegeta le quitó el telefono.  
-Señora Yang-tse? -_-U  
-Si Bulma, no te preocupes él ira!  
-Esta bien! Que nos vea mañana a las 10 de la mañana en mi casa! ^_^U  
-Esta bien, adios.  
-Adios.  
  
La madre de Vegeta colgo el telefono.  
  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso mamá???!  
-Es bueno que salgas con tus amigos, ademas quiero que te hagas buen amigo de ella...si algún dia se casan nuestras compañias se unirían! Entiendes?  
- _U   
  
Al otro dia:  
  
Vegeta tocó el timbre de C.C.  
  
-Hola Vegeta!-saludó Bulma sonriente- pasa!  
  
Vegeta entró a C.C. y ahí estaban Milk y Goku.  
-Hola Vegeta! Que bien que decidiste venir!-le dijo Milk.  
-Ya nos vamos! -les grito Bulma saliendo de su casa. Todos la siguieron.  
  
Al llegar al lugar del picnic las chicas prepararon todo para comer y los chicos practicaron artes marciales.  
  
-Vaya Vegeta! Eres muy bueno en esto!-dijo Goku esquivando uno de los golpes de Vegeta.  
-Callate y pelea en serio!-le grito mientras intentaba golpear a contrincante.  
  
La pelea estuvo muy pareja, aunque con la clara ventaja de Goku.  
  
-Chicos a comer!!!-grito Milk.  
  
Goku y Vegeta inmediatamente dejaron de entrenar y se fueron a comer, todos comenzaron a comer. Bulma y Milk estaban acostumbradas a la fomra de comer de Goku, pero no pensaron que Vegeta comia exactamente igual! Al final no le tomaron mucha importancia.  
  
Cuando los chicos estaban listos para irse a entrenar de nuevo, Bulma los detuvo.  
  
-Antes de que se vayan-les dijo Bulma- vengan aquí un rato.-los chicos obedecieron, aunque de mala gana...  
-¿Qué quieres Bulma?-le pregunto Goku.  
-Solo miren a la cámara y sonrían!-dijo a listando la cámara fotografica.  
-No! A mi no me gustan las fotos! -dijo Goku.  
-Ven aca! -le dijo Milk y lo agarro del brazo.  
-Sueltame el brazo...-le pidio sonrojado.  
-Solo sonrie!  
-Si! Sonrían!-dijo Bulma parándose en frente y poniendo ambas manos en su cintura, mientras que Vegeta la miraba de espaldas y cruzado de brazos.  
  
CLICK!!!  
  
-Bien! Ahora si se pueden ir a entrenar!  
-Todo esto por una endemoniada foto?!-le grito Vegeta, Bulma no le hizo caso.  
-Gokuuuu acompañame al lago...-le pido Milk.  
-¿¿¿YO???  
-Si! Llevame en bote si???  
-Esta bien...-acepto.  
-Y yo que hago?-le pregunto Bulma.  
-Tu quedate aquí, el bote es solo para dos ^_~ hasta luego-dijo arrastrando a Goku al lago.  
-Hmf! Si queri estar a solas con Goku me lo hubiera dicho!-dijo Bulma enfadada.  
-Bueno, me voy a entrenar yo solo...-le dijo Vegeta.  
-Claro que no!  
-No te estaba pidiendo permiso!!!  
-No iras!!! No puedes dejarme sola!!! No te lo permitire!!!  
-Si me quedo, cerrarias el pico???  
-aja...  
-Esta bien, me quedo, pero no grites más!  
-Esta bien... que hacemos?  
-Hmmm... no lo se...comamos! todavía tengo hambre!  
-Uh? O_o esta bien...  
  
Vegeta comio un poco más... la verdad comia aun peor que Goku. Cuando estaba comiendo Bulma vio un extraño medallón colgando del cuello del chico.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunto Bulma apuntando al medallón.  
-Ah? Nada...-dijo mientras lo escondia debajo de su camiseta.  
-Mestramelo...¿que es?  
-Hmm... esta bien...-Vegeta se saco el medallón y se lo paso a Bulma.  
-Vaya que lindo! Que es este extraño símbolo?  
-No lo se...  
-Y desde cuando lo tienes?  
-Desde que era un bebé...  
-Y nunca te lo sacas?  
-Solo a veces...  
-Por que?  
-No lo se...-dijo fastidiado de tantas preguntas.  
-Hmmm... y quien te lo dio?  
-Lo unico que se, es que es lo unico que tengo de mi verdadera familia...  
-No sabes quienes son tus verdaderos padres?  
-No...  
-Y no te gustaria averiguarlo?  
-No...de que me serviria... en realidad no me interesa... no quiero conocerlos...  
-Entonces por que no te sacas nunca el medallón?  
  
Vegeta se quedo calado y luego dijo:  
  
-Tal vez si quiera saber quienes son mis verdaderos padres... pero nunca los encontrare...  
-¿Por qué crees eso?  
-Porque lo unico que se de mis padres... es que estan muy lejos.  
  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio... era triste saber que no tenian la minima pista que les diga donde estaban los padres de Vegeta. La proxima media hora la pasaron en silencio.  
  
Milk y Goku llegaron, Goku venia todo mojado.  
  
-Jejeje que te paso Goku?-le pregunto Bulma.  
-Me cai del bote... mejor dicho me empujaron...-dijo mirando a Milk.  
-Ay Goku! No te empuje! Tu te caiste!-le dijo Milk.  
-Si, como no !-le respondio sarcásticamente.  
-Y ustedes que hicieron?-les pregunto picaramente Milk.  
-Nada!-respondieron a coro.  
-Uy! Que aburridos son... que hacemos ahora?  
-Nosotros nos vamos a entrenar!-dijo Goku-Vamos Vegeta?-Vegeta asintió.  
-Ay chicos! Siempre nos dejan solas!-dijo Bulma.  
  
Goku y Vegeta ignorando a Bulma, se fueron dejándolas solas.  
  
-Arg! Se fueron!-dijo Bulma.  
-Buano, veamos que hacemos para no aburrirnos no?  
-Si... ah! Por que Goku estaba tan mojado? Que paso?  
-Hmf! Es un tonto! Lo que paso fue que yo le quice dar un beso en el bote pero el muy tonto se hizo a un lado y perdio el equilibrio... y se cayo al agua! jejeje  
-Ay Milk!   
-Sabes? Ya estoy aburrida! Llamemos a los chicos para irnos!  
-Esta bien! Yo voy a llamarlos!-se ofrecio Bulma.  
  
Goku caminaba y detrás de él iba Vegeta, pero Goku tropezo con algo y se cayo.  
  
-Ayayayayay mi cabeza!-dijo agarrandose la cabeza.  
-Ah! Que debilucho! Si no te hiciste nada!-le dijo Vegeta.  
-Pero...¿Con que me tropece?-dijo Goku buscando en el suelo...-Ah! Fue con esto!-Goku alzo una esfera naranja con una estrella roja al centro.  
-Oigan chicos!!!-dijo Bulma cuando llego donde ellos estaban.  
-Bulma sabes que es esto?-le pregunto Goku mostrándole la esfera.  
-Pero... si es... NO LO PUEDO CREER!!! Yo crei que era una leyenda!!!-dijo Bulma saltando de contenta.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Es una esfera del dragon!!!!  
-Una esfera del dragon?-pregunto Vegeta.  
-Si! La historia dice que si encuentras las 7, llamas al dragon y te concede cualquier deseo! Y ya encontre la primera! Es toda mia!!!  
-Hmmm... creo que YO encontre la primera esfera... -_-U-dijo Goku.  
-Y te agradezco mucho por eso! Ahora solo me faltan 6!  
-Pero como encontraras las demas esferas?  
-Hmm... no lo se...inventare algo...  
-¿Crees que podras?  
--Claro! Cuando no he podido hacer algo?  
-Es cierto...siempre te sales con la tuya... -le dijo Goku.  
-Ahora que me acuerdo les venia a decir que ya nos vamos!  
-Ya nos vamos???-pregunto Goku.  
-Si! Apresúrense!!  
-Uy! Esta bien! Este dia paso muy rapido!-dijo Goku siguiendo a Bulma.  
  
Goku, Vegeta y Bulma llegaron donde Milk los esperaba con todo listo para irse.  
  
Y asi transcurrio este dia de campo que culmino con el descubrimiento de una esfera del dragon.  
  
Al otro dia en la escuela:  
  
-LO LOGRE!!!-gritaba Bulma mientras entraba a su salon.  
-¿Qué pasa Bulma?-le pregunto Milk.  
-Inventé un radar para encontrar las esferas! Miren...-les dijo mostrandoselos- aquí aparecen todas las esferas y su ubicación! Es un radar muy simple!  
-Wow! Nunca pense que podrias inventar algo para encontralas!-le dijo Goku.  
-Nunca subestimes mi inteligencia Goku!-le dijo orgullosa.  
-Y que deseo vas a pedir?-le pregunto Vegeta.  
-Hmmm... no lo se... tal vez pida un buen novio!  
-Hmf! Que desperdicio de deseo!-le dijo Vegeta.  
-Yo encuentro las esferas y gasto mi deseo en lo que quiera!!!  
-Haz lo que quieras...  
  
  
Fin del tercer capitulo  
  
Pronto más! ^_^ Gracias a todos los q leen el *ejem* primer fic en español de ff.net =P 


	4. Vacaciones

Capitulo 4: Las vacaciones  
  
En el anterior capitulo vimos como estos 4 chicos encontraron un esfera del dragon y Bulma construyo un radar para encontrarlas todas y asi pedir un deseo...  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Asi transcurrio la ultima semana de clases, los dos meses se habian ido volando para Vegeta, él no podia creer q ya habia llegado el ultimo dia de escuela:  
  
-Ah! Al fin llego el ultimo dia de clases!!! -dijo Goku muy contento mientras salia de la escuela.  
-Ah... yo creo que este año paso muy rapido...-dijo Bulma y miró a Vegeta, que se estaba yendo-Vegeta! Te vas asi nada más?  
-Si... como me voy todos los dias...-dijo deteniéndose en medio camino.  
-Pero no te piensas despedir??  
-Por que me tengo que despedir? Nunca lo hago...  
-Nos vamos a ver de aquí a 3 meses!!!  
-Y??  
-Y?? Arg! Es imposible tratar contigo!  
-Hmf!  
-Alto! No se van a pasar sus ultimos momentos juntos peleando!-dijo Milk calmandolos.  
-Tienes razon...-le respondio Bulma.  
-Ahora quiero que se despidan! Pero como lo haría una persona normal! -les dijo Milk.  
-Hmm... ok ok... adios Vegeta….   
-Bah! - Vegeta se cruzó de brazos.  
-Vegeta... puedes portarte bien por una vez en tu vida??-lo regaño Milk.  
-"Se comporta peor que mi mamá...."-pensó Vegeta- Esta bien... pero todo para que me dejen irme de una vez... adios...  
-Hmmm.... creo que eso esta mejor que nada...  
-Ahora si puedo irme?-preguntó Vegeta.  
-Si, si! Ya vete! - le contestó Bulma.  
-No sabes que bien se siente no tener que volver a verte!-le dijo Vegeta y empezó a caminar a su casa.  
-No te emociones! Solo nos dejaremos de ver por 3 meses!!!! -le gritó Bulma - Arg...odioso...  
-Ah... no pueden llevarse bien por 10 segundos? -le pregunto Goku.  
-Estoy segura de que son el uno para el otro! -dijo picaramente Milk.  
-Callate Milk!!!! Deja de molestarme quieres??? Sabes que odio a Vegeta!!! Nunca me fijaria en él!!  
-Ay Bulma, no te alteres... -trato de tranquilizarla Milk.  
-Hmf...entonces no me molestes...   
-Esta bien... lo haré lo que quieras...  
-Creo que ya es hora de irme...  
-Espero que no te pierdas en vacaciones y me llames de vez en cuando!  
-Hmm... no lo sé , estaré buscando las esferas...  
-Estas segura que quieres hacer eso? no es muy peligroso?  
-Para nada!!! Alguien como yo no se deja vencer por tan poco! Encontrare las esferas!  
-Esta bien... espero que tengas suerte...  
-Gracias! Adios!!  
-Adios Bulma!  
-Adios Goku!  
-Eh...ah si adios...-se despidio el chico que ya se estaba durmiendo con tanta platica.  
  
Bulma agarro su mochila y empezó lentamente el camino a CC.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta estaba agotado, habia entrenado todos los días desde que salieron de vacaciones, exactamente 1 mes, y hoy no seria la excepción, iria a entrenar en el lugar de siempre, solo q esta vez seria un poco diferente.   
  
Bulma caminaba por el bosque, estaba muy emocionada, tenia 4 esferas! Habia encontrado 3 en solo un mes! Eso era una señal de que encontraria las 7 antes de empezar las clases, con suerte tendría un novio con el cual ir al baile de graduación! Faltaba 1 año para eso... pero tendría que empezar a preparar todas las cosas si no queria quedar sin pareja... un poco exagerado , lo se, pero lo que no podria soportar seria estar sola en su baile de graduación. Desecho ese pensamiento, tenia que concentrarse o no encontraria la esfera que, según el radar que habia inventado, estaba en el bosque en que se encontraba. Comenzó a caminar lentamente y mirando hacia abajo, el radar indicaba que la esfera estaba justo ahí, donde estaba en ese momento parada, pero no la habia.... comenzo a desesperarse... habia muchos arbustos por ahí, podria estar escondida y le tomaria mucho tiempo encontrarla, resignada comenzo a buscar entre la maleza.  
  
-Arg! Por que no traje guantes o algo?! Estas plantas me estan rasguñando!-se quejó.  
  
De pronto escucho un ruido, era alguien...o algo... tal vez un animal, se acercaba lentamente.  
  
Rápidamente se escondio detrás de un arbusto, ahi no correria peligro, espero al animal que se acercaba...ahí estaba! Era pequeño y tenia el cabello en forma de picos! Era Vegeta!   
  
-¿Qué demonios haces aquí???-le pregunto Bulma.  
-¿Ah?!-Se sorprendio -¿Qué demonios haces TU aquí?  
-Busco las esferas! -dijo mostrándole el radar.  
-Ah! Sigues con eso? Jejeje  
-De que te ries???  
-No puedo creer que creas en esa estupida leyenda!  
-No es estupida! Y es real!  
-Si como no...  
-Ja! Cuando llegue al baile de graduación del brazo del chico más guapo de todo el planeta me creerás!   
-Bah!  
-Y ahora con tu permiso, tengo unas esferas que encontrar...  
-Y yo tengo que entrenar asi que espero no me molestes...  
-Espero que TU no me molestes...  
  
Los dos se quedaron parados mirándose el uno al otro.  
  
-¿No te vas a ir??-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
-Mi radar me dice que la esfera que busco esta justo aquí!  
-Y yo siempre entreno aquí! Asi que vete! Me estorbas!  
-No puedo irme! Por que no te vas tu?  
-Por que no me da la gana...  
-Arg...eres tan insoportable...   
-Lo mismo digo! Y yo que pense que no volveria a ver tu horrible cara por 3 meses!   
-Grrrr!!! Que idiota!!!  
-Ya vas a comenzar a gritar???  
-Hmf! No! Tengo cosa mas importantes que hacer que estar gritandote!  
  
Bulma se dio la vuelta y siguió con su búsqueda, mientras que Vegeta empezaba a entrenar... como todos los dias.  
  
Habian pasado 2 horas y Bulma todavía no encontraba la esfera, estaba comenzando a desesperarse... cansada de buscar se sento en el pasto a descansar, tenia hambre y decidio sacar lo que habia traido para merendar.  
  
Busco en su bolsillo la capsula y la activo, al instante 3 sándwich de queso, 2 manzanas y una botella de jugo de naranja aparecieron frente a ella.   
  
Vegeta estaba entrenando como nunca, pero nada podia hacer contra el hambre y ver a Bulma comiendo lo hizo detener su entrenamiento para comer algo, pero... no habia llevado nada para merendar...  
  
-Ejem... -intentó llamar su atención acercándose- eh.... hmmm...  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto.  
-Este... tengo hambre...  
-y a mi que?  
-Arg... es que no traje nada para comer... ejem... me preguntaba si... me invitarias...  
-eh? Jejeje ¿tu pidiendo que te invite? Jejeje  
-No te rias...   
-Ok... toma-dijo extendiéndole un sándwich- come.  
-eh... gracias-le agradeció.  
  
Luego de eso el tiempo paso muy rapido, Bulma encontró la esfera y rápidamente se fue, lo menos que queria era molestar a Vegeta, aunque en verdad deseaba quedarse...   
  
***  
  
Han pasado dos meses desde el incidente que cite mas arriba, es decir, las vacaciones habian llegado a su fin para alegria de unos y desgracia de otros...  
  
-Noooo!!!! Escuela nooo!!!! - chillaba Goku sentado en su respectivo pupitre.  
-Vamos Goku... es el ultimo año... siempre tienes que hacer tus berrinches los primeros dias de clases???-le dijo Milk.  
-Hola hoooola!-saludó Bulma.  
-Bulma! Cuéntame como te fue en tus vacaciones? Conociste a algún chico?-le preguntó picara Milk.  
-No, no... este verano no tuve tiempo para eso... lo que hice fue buscar las esferas!  
-Las esferas? Si fuiste a buscarlas?   
-Si! Y las encontré todas!   
-No te creo...  
-Pero si es cierto! Y pedí mi deseo... estoy segura que este año si tendré novio...   
-Ay Bulma... no tienes remedio... -dijo Milk resignada  
  
En eso Vegeta entró y se sento, callado, como siempre.  
  
-Ahí esta! Sin esferas ni nada yo tengo un buen novio para ti! Taraaaaan! -dijo Milk apuntando a Vegeta.  
-No seas payasa!   
-Ya! Niños, niñas, jóvenes y demás... -dijo el profesor para llamar su atención- este año comenzaremos rapido... primero... les presentare a los dos nuevos compañeros. Yamcha y Wayka, pasen por favor.  
  
En seguida entró una chica, traía su cabello rubio agarrado en dos coletas, tenia unos ojos azules hipnotizantes, era muy bonita, luego paso un chico, tenia cabello negro, un poco largo que lo hacia verse ...interesante (por no decir sumamente atractivo) sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello.  
  
-Sientense ahí-dijo apuntando dos pupitres (justamente delante de donde se sentaban Vegeta y Bulma ^_^U)  
-Hola preciosa-saludo Yamcha a Bulma.  
-...ho-hola-le respondio sonrojada.  
-Como te llamas, hermosa?  
-B-Bulma  
-Hermoso nombre...  
-Gr-gracias...  
  
Por otro lado...  
  
-Dime, guapo, tu crees en el amor a primera vista? *_* -le dijo Wayka a Vegeta.  
-Hmf...-bufó tratando de ignorarla.  
-No seas timido bombonsito...  
-Yo no soy timido!!  
-Entonces respondeme, cariñito...  
-Arg -_-U  
  
(No pondre mas de las conversaciones Yamcha-Bulma, Wayka-Vegeta, para evitar problemas estomacales a mis distinguidos lectores)  
  
Buena, para resumir... este dia será muuuy largo para Vegeta, pero excesivamente corto para Bulma:  
  
-"Que este dia no termine nunca..."-pensó Bulma.  
-"Que suene la campana, que suene la campana"-pensaba Vegeta.  
-"¿Qué sera la comida?"-penso Goku.   
  
*******************************************************************************************  
Fin del capitulo 4  
Nota de la autora:  
No se olviden de dejar su comentario ^_^  



	5. Celos??!

"El destino es uno solo"  
Capitulo 5: Celos?!!  
  
Riiiiiin!!!  
Sono el timbre que anunciaba la salida de clases.  
Milk y Bulma se detuvieron en la puerta del colegio para charlar mientras que Goku y Vegeta rápidamente se fueron a sus respectivas casas.  
  
-Y? Que te parece? Ese dragon si cumple los deseos...-le dijo Bulma.  
-Hmf... no lo se...ese Yamcha no me gusta nada... a mi me parece un Don Juan!-le dijo Milk alterada.  
-No exageres! El es definitivamente mi tipo... alto... fuerte...guapo... *_*  
-No, no, no... a mi me da mala espina...  
-Ay Milk... me arruinas el momento!  
-Bueno... y viste a la chica nueva?!  
-...¿Qué chica nueva...?-le pregunto curiosa.  
-Esa que estaba prendida como garrapata a Vegeta!!!  
-¿QUE ELLA QUE??!!!  
-Y luego dices que Vegeta no te importa nada! Jajaja  
-Es que es la verdad... no me importa!-Bulma le dio la espalda a Milk y se cruzo de brazos.  
-No seas mentirosa! Vegeta es tu tipo... guapo...fuerte...alto?... no, no es alto... pero eso no importa mucho...  
-No me metas ideas raras en la cabeza, quieres?! Vegeta no me gusta! Ni siquiera me cae bien!...se que es guapo, fuerte... tiene un lindo carácter, orgulloso y a veces tan lindo.......pero tambien tan insoportable!!!   
-Esta bien, esta bien...pero no tienes que alterarte tanto...   
-Hmf!   
  
Las dos chicas siguieron charlando por un rato, pero como Bulma tenia que llegar a su casa temprano así que no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella emprendiera su viaje hacia CC.  
  
"Sera cierto?" Bulma caminaba lentamente mientras pensaba "me estoy enamorando de ese engreído?.... Kami! Es lo peor que me puede pasar... ni siquiera le caigo bien, no me soporta.. jaja bueno, yo tampoco lo soporto a veces..." La chica de cabello lila cerró los ojos y suspiró "tendre que preocuparme de eso despues, se me hace tarde"  
  
****  
  
Vegeta había llegado a su casa/mansión hacia ya mucho tiempo, no le gustaba quedarse a la salida del colegio así que lo mejor era caminar rápidamente, aunque la verdad no se la pasaba del todo bien en su casa... tan aburrido, que podria hacer? Tenia de todo lo que alguien podría desear pero nada lo entretenía, nada excepto entrenar, es por eso que todos los dias después de almorzar esperaba a que su madre vuelva a su oficina, que estaba detrás de su casa, y salia a escondidas, si su madre lo encontraba en una de esas era hombre muerto y mas de una vez había tenido que sobornar a su intolerable hermano mayor. Pero con tal de ir a entrenar era capaz de todo. Claro que ahora que había empezado a ir al colegio de nuevo por lo menos se distraía un poco en la mañana, se la pasaba tan bien haciendo rabiar a Bulma...pero ahora no había podido disfrutar de esos divertidos momentos, todo por ese tonto chico nuevo, como era su nombre?... ah! Yamcha... y esa chica empalagosa... Wayka! El solo recordar sus nombres hacia que se le revuelva el estomago, tal vez este año seria diferente al anterior, tal vez Bulma ya no tendría tiempo de pelear verbalmente con él, que aburrida seria la escuela si eso sucedía! No podía dejar que eso pase... no! Pero... porque le importaba tanto? Es solo porque ella tiene... un "no se que" que hace que él se la pase tan bien con ella, aunque no estén hablando de nada y mucho mejor si estaban peleando! Verla sentada todos los días junto a él, su cabello largo y lavanda agarro en una cola, o a veces suelto, como a él le gustaba, o ver ese brillo en sus ojos color mar cuando ríe o la forma en la que pone sus manos en la cintura cuando esta enojada... "ESPERA! Que estoy pensando?!" se dijo a si mismo enfadado y se dio un golpe en la frente "deja de pensar esas cosas o te pesará, Vegeta" volvió a decirse él mismo. Lentamente se levanto y miro el reloj de la pared de su habitación. Las 2:34. Hora de entrenar. Y así como todos los días se dirigió a su claro del bosque favorito, el mismo en el que se había encontrado con Bulma en las vacaciones y el mismo en el que habían hecho el picnic el año anterior.  
  
****  
  
Eran las 7:30 de la mañana, las clases estaban a punto de comenzar. "Como es que alguien puede ser tan insoportable?" Vegeta trataba de ignorar la mirada de Wayka pero al hacerlo no podía evitar mirar a Bulma, esta estaba como hipnotizada charlando con Yamcha y esto no hacia más que darle ganas de volarle la estúpida sonrisa de la cara a ese molesto insecto.  
  
Toda la mañana Vegeta tuvo que evitar sentir lo que pasaba dentro de él, era como un fuego que lo quemaba, unas tremendas ganas de agarrar a Yamcha por el cuello, estirarlo y colgarlo del mástil de la bandera que estaba fuera de la escuela. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Era algo tan insoportable!   
  
La campana del receso sonó y todos salieron afuera a comer algo, pero Vegeta se quedo sentado en una banca.  
  
-Vegeta?  
-¡¿QUÉ?! -grito exasperado.  
-No hay razón para que me hables así!-lo regaño Milk.  
-Hmf... l-lo siento...es que estoy algo... irritable.   
-Ya me di cuenta, que te pasa?-Milk se sentó junto a él.  
-Nada-dijo mirando a un lugar en especial. Milk fijo la vista en donde Vegeta estaba mirando y vio a Bulma y Yamcha charlando muy alegremente mientras este rodeaba la cintura de la linda chica con su brazo.  
-Oh... ya entiendo todo... CELOS.  
-¿Qué dices?!  
-Estas celoso de que Bulma pase tanto tiempo con Yamcha, lo cual es obvio ya que yo se que ella te cae... mas que bien.-dijo con aires de psicóloga.   
-NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! Esa niña ni siquiera me cae bien!   
-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes- Milk puso ojos de picarona.   
-Hmf...-Vegeta no sabia que decir.  
-Te quedaste callado! Jaja lo sabia! Estas enamoraaaado! -se lo dijo "cantadito". Vegeta no hizo mas que sonrojarse ante tal acusación. -Kami! Esto es demasiado perfecto! Jaja -le dijo entusiasmada Milk- tu estas enamorado de ella y ella lo esta de ti!  
-Eso no es cierto! Mira como anda con Yamcha! Es como si estuvieran pegados con "pega todo"-dijo furioso, sin alejar su vista de la chica.  
-No, estoy segura que Bulma no esta enamorada de ese tonto, él es demasiado idiota para ella!  
-Hey! Adivinen!- Bulma corrio muy alegre hacia ellos-adivinen quien es mi nuevo novio: Yamcha!-su sonrisa era enorme y el brillo de sus ojos reflejaba su felicidad, en verdad estaba enamorada de ese tonto. Vegeta se quedo callado, de pronto había sentido algo raro, un dolor en el pecho, ¿es que acaso se le había roto el corazón?. Milk también se quedo callada y miro de reojo a Vegeta, él no se veía nada bien, se había quedado paralizado, pero luego recupero su habitual mirada, tan peculiar pero al mismo tiempo tan normal en él. -Y? no van a felicitarme? -les pregunto entusiasmada Bulma.  
-Ah! Felicidades Bulma! -le dijo Milk fingiendo la sonrisa.   
-Yo...tengo que irme.-Vegeta se alejo rápidamente de las chicas.  
-Que le sucede?-le pregunto preocupada Bulma a Milk.  
-Eh... no lo se-le mintió.  
  
  
****  
El día siguiente todo transcurrió normalmente, o eso era lo que parecía, Vegeta estaba algo mas callado que de costumbre, pero nada de que preocuparse... él era siempre así y a casi nadie le importo.   
  
-Vegeta! -le grito Bulma- Vegeta! Hey! Me escuchas! Porque no me hablas? -le siguió gritando mientras se le acercaba- que te pasa eh?... Vegeta! Estas enojado conmigo??  
-No me hables! -le dijo bruscamente y se alejo de ella. Bulma quedo muy sorprendida, nunca la había tratado así.  
  
****  
Habían pasado dos largas semanas y Vegeta aun se sentía extraño. ¡¿Porque le importaba tanto lo que hacia o no hacia esa chiquilla? Tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de ese tema sacudió la cabeza y apoyo pesadamente su espalda en el tronco del árbol al que estaba trepado. De pronto vio a ese ser indeseable, si, no era otro mas que Yamcha, pero no iba solo...  
  
-"¡¿Que demonios esta haciendo ese insecto con otra chica?!" -pensó Vegeta -"Pensé que estaba saliendo con Bulma!"  
  
Vegeta vio a Yamcha caminar de la mano con esa chica y darse un beso. Un laaaargo beso.  
  
-"Por kami-sama! Esto es el colmo! Bulma se tiene que enterar de esto"-pensó y bajo del árbol para encaminarse a CC.  
  
****  
  
-"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?"-se preguntó -"si ese tipo la engaña, mejor que lo averigüe ella misma.. a mi que diablos me importa!" Vegeta se dio la vuelta para irse cuando:  
-Ah! Vegeta! Que haces aquí eh?-se escucho la voz de Bulma que justo había estado saliendo cuando Vegeta empezaba a irse.  
-Eh... -Vegeta quedo sin habla. Ahí estaba esa niña... en un short bastante corto y un top que dejaba su ombligo a la vista, con semejante ropa él se dio cuenta que... de niña no tenia NADA.   
-Yuuuju! Vegeta- la joven sacudió su mano frente al rostro de su "invitado" - ¡¿vas a hablar o me seguirás mirando con cara de menso?!  
-Arg-Vegeta reacciono, de seguro se veia muy gracioso con esa mirada de bobo en su cara, se reprocho a él mismo por eso.-Solo... venia a decirte algo.  
-¿Qué?-pregunto curiosa.  
-Este... hum... -empezó a tratar de recordar, con tan increíbles curvas delante de él era difícil hacer trabajar a sus neuronas -Bueno, no se como tomaras esto... y de verdad no creo que debo venir a decirte esta clase de cosas, porque son una verdadera estupidez, no debí haber venido a molestarte por esto... -trato de escapar a la conversación. No quería que Bulma lo juzgara como chismoso.  
-Habla de una vez, quieres?-empezó a impacientarse.  
  
****  
  
-No...n-no... NO te creo!!!-le grito la chica- eres un mentiroso!  
-Como puedes acusarme de mentiroso sin tener pruebas?! Yo lo vi! -le dijo alterado.  
-NO! Yamcha NUNCA me haría esto! Entiendes?!  
-Eres una tonta... como puedes confiar tan ciegamente en él cuando apenas lo conoces?!  
-TU eres el tonto! Confió en el porque lo amo!  
-...AMOR?! -le grito exasperado-Patrañas...  
-Tu que sabes! Apuesto a que nunca te has enamorado de alguien!  
-¡¡¡Solo sé que creí haber estado enamorado de ti, pero ¿¿Cómo puedo estar enamorado de alguien que no confía en mi y me acusa de mentiroso??!!!!-le grito más que furioso. Además de que había demostrado su desconfianza por él, le había confesado su amor por ese... ese patético insecto!   
-¿....Q-que...?- le respondió muy sorprendida.  
-No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme NUNCA más, me oyes?! N-U-N-C-A- y con esto giró sobre sus talones y se fue azotando la puerta.   
  
Bulma quedó un par de segundos inmóvil frente a la puerta semi-rota, gracias a la fuerza con la que Vegeta la cerró. Una sola lagrima descendió por su mejilla. Dentro de ella una bomba atómica había hecho explosión en ese instante. "Dijo que me amaba?" pensó. "dijo que me amaba?..." cayó al piso pesadamente de rodillas "dijo que no quería volver a hablarme nunca más..." las lagrimas empezaron a caer a montones. Había acabado de perder a su mejor amigo... o a algo más que eso.  
  
Vegeta caminaba sin prisa ni rumbo. Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, nunca le había gritado así a Bulma... y lo peor de todo era que esa pelea le había costado su amistad mas preciada... "TONTO!!!!" se dijo a si mismo "Eres un tonto! Idiota! Estúpido!" seguía maldiciéndose, ya era bastante doloroso saber que ella quería otro chico y ahora...ahora ya ni siquiera eran amigos! "Y todo es por MI culpa!". Sin saberlo llegó a su claro del bosque favorito, tal vez entrenar un poco le aclararía las ideas, o en el mejor de los casos se golpearía la cabeza y quedaría inconsciente para así no pensar por un rato...  
  
Mientras Vegeta golpeaba y pateaba a un enemigo inexistente Bulma lloraba desconsoladamente. "Soy una tonta..." se decía "porque me comporté tan mal con él?!" subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto y poder llorar tranquila "Todo es mi culpa..."   
  
Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, empezaba a anochecer en la capital del oeste... un nuevo día pronto comenzaría...  
  
Fin del capitulo 5  
  
Nota de la autora:  
Hope you like it! ^_^ jejej ya saben dejen sus comentarioooos!  
Te encanto? Lo odiaste? Escríbeme! (se aceptan criticas constructivas!!! Anda! Dime lo q piensas! Un consejo nunca le hace mal a nadie y a mi me encantan las buenas criticas!) bulmax100pre@hotmail.com   
  



	6. Vivir la vida sin ti

"El destino es uno solo"  
Capítulo 6: Vivir la vida sin ti  
  
Vivir la vida sin ti   
es algo como morir   
es caminar sin mirar   
es como cantar sin oír   
es hablar sin respirar   
es comer sin digerir   
porque yo descubrí   
que eres la forma perfecta   
la medida exacta   
justa para mi y es así...  
  
Un nuevo día de escuela, algunos lamentando su suerte, algunos corriendo para no llegar tarde, algunos despreocupados, pero sólo una persona caminaba sin ganas, con cara de zombi por no haber dormido bien, mirando al suelo y chocándose con todo lo que se le cruzaba por delante.  
  
-¡¡¡Buenos días...!!! Bulma... pero ¡por kamisama, niña! Te ves fatal -le gritó Milk.  
-¿Eh? Ah...si, si, ya lo sé... -dijo sin ánimos mientras se sentaba.  
-¿Qué te pasó?-le preguntó preocupada.  
-Eh... t-tuve un pequeño problemita... nada importante...  
-¿Nada importante? Pues no parece que haya sido algo sin importancia - Bulma suspiró con resignación al escuchar a su amiga, la conocía demasiado.  
-... Vegeta se enojó conmigo... -indicó evitando mirar a Milk a los ojos, no quería que se de cuenta de que estaba luchando contra las lagrimas.   
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!  
-Dijo... me dijo que yo no le tenía confianza... me dijo que no quería volver a hablar conmigo... - Al decir esto Bulma ya no pudo contener más las lagrimas y se abrazó a su mejor amiga llorando.  
-Bulma... no te preocupes, verás que ya todo se arreglará...- intentaba calmarla, pero la joven no dejaba de llorar. El timbre de comienzo de clases hizo que las dos se separaran y Bulma se limpió las lagrimas que tenia en sus mejillas. - ¿Estas bien? -la joven de cabello lila asintió con una sonrisa no muy convincente.   
-Hola chicas-las saludó Goku sonriente, pero al ver la cara de Bulma cambió su expresión a una de preocupación- Bulma, ¿Estas bi... -Milk le obsequió una mirada de 'mejor no preguntes' que hizo que el chico se callara.  
-Muy bien, todos atentos- pidió atención el maestro- Hum... Hoy el joven Vegeta Yangtse estará ausente... parece que esta resfriado, bueno, comenzaremos el día hablando de la Calorimetría... -el profesor siguió con su sermón diario.  
-"¿Vegeta resfriado?"-se preguntó Milk- "No lo creo..."  
  
****  
  
-Bulm---  
-Ahórrate los comentarios.-le dijo fríamente Bulma a su novio.  
-¿Qué te pasa, Bulma, cariño?  
-Simplemente no estoy de humor.-En seguida dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su casa dejando a Yamcha con las palabras en la boca.  
  
En ese mismo intante:  
  
-Goku-saaaaan - lo llamó con una sonrisa Milk.  
-¿Si, Milk?   
-Tengo que pedirte un favorcito...  
-Ah, lo siento pero no puedo, tengo q ayudar a mi abuelit---  
-CREO QUE NO ME ENTENDISTE -le grito agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa - TIENES QUE HACERME UN FAVOR.  
-Eh, s-si, c-claro, lo que digas Milk...  
-Bien, -dijo soltándolo - necesito que hables con Vegeta.  
-¿Vegeta? Pero él no vino a clases, está resfriado.  
-Si, lo sé, por eso tienes que ir a su casa, ¿lo harás? ¿Por miiii???-le preguntó con un tono triste para que Goku se compadezca de ella.  
-Si, si.-le respondió, no quería ni imaginarse que pasaría si se negaba.  
-¡Bien! ¡Gracias!-le sonrió- ahora ¡ve! ¡Camina, rápido!  
-Voy, voy...-dijo mientras se alejaba con una expresión confundida.  
  
****  
  
-Buenas tardes, ¿Estará Vegeta? -preguntó Goku a una señora que salió a abrir la puerta de la enorme mansión.  
-El joven Vegeta no se siente muy bien, no creo que quiera recibir visitas.  
-Prometo que no lo molestaré solo quiero hablar con él.-Miró a la mucama con ojos suplicantes.  
-Ah... esta bien, pase por favor.-Goku obedeció- su habitación es la primera subiendo las escaleras.  
-Gracias-Goku se apresuró a subir y llamó a la puerta.  
-¡¡¡DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE NO QUERIA VER A NADIE!!!-se escuchó la voz de Vegeta venir del interior de la habitación.  
-... a mi no me parece que esté enfermo...-dijo Goku para sí mismo- Solo soy yo, Vegeta...-se presentó en tono inocente, aun sin atreverse a abrir la puerta.  
-Hmf! Eres tu... ¿Qué quieres?  
-¿Piensas dejarme hablando con la puerta?-Vegeta solo resopló y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Goku.  
-Bien, ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?  
-Quiero hablar contigo...  
-¿Sobre qué?-le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.  
-... A decir verdad no lo sé, Milk me mandó aquí para que hable contigo...pero no me dijo de que...- sonrió poniendo su mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza, mientras que Vegeta solo se alejó un poco de él "Tal vez la estupidez es contagiosa."   
-Viniste a hablarme y no sabes de que... que hábil...-le dijo sarcásticamente.  
-Ah, gracias... -Vegeta estaba apunto de decirle que era un estúpido, pero prefirió ahorrarse las horas que tendría que pasarse explicándole que era el sarcasmo.  
-Bueno, ¡¿te vas a quedar ahí parado, vas a hablar o te vas a ir?!-le preguntó Vegeta luego de un momento de silencio.  
-No, no puedo irme, le prometí a Milk que hablaría contigo... a ver... ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a clases?  
-Estoy resfriado.-le respondió mientras se metía a su cama.  
-Pues yo te veo muy sano.  
-Arg, tu que sabes...  
-Más de lo que crees, a ver... -Goku se acercó pensativo a Vegeta y le tocó la frente - No, no hay fiebre -le revisó los ojos, miró su garganta - tu garganta no esta inflamada, no estás pálido, te ves bastante bien...  
-¡ESTOY ENFERMO!  
-Ok, ok... como tu digas...- murmuró y luego dijo para sí, sin saber que Vegeta lo había escuchado claramente- que carácter... -el chico 'enfermo' sólo gruñó.  
  
Luego de otro irritante minuto de silencio.  
  
-¡¡¿No vas a irte?!!-le pregunto, no muy amablemente.  
-No... tengo que pensar en lo que Milk me mandó a hablar contigo... pero no tengo idea de que puede ser...  
-Arg, ¡lo más seguro que es que esa chica metiche te mando para que averigües que fue lo que paso con Bulma!  
-¿Con Bulma? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó? Hoy no la vi muy bien....  
-Ah, yo y mi bocota...-se regañó a si mismo- no pasó nada, solo hubo una pequeña pelea...  
-¿Pelea? Si te atreviste a golpearla yo te---  
-Eh, ¡calma! Yo nunca la golpearía.  
-¿Entonces que pasó?  
-Solo discutimos.  
-Ahh... una pelea de novios...  
-¡¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS, IDIOTA!!... y de todas formas, ¡¿a ti que te importa!?  
-Ok, ok...pero no te esponjes, Vegeta... ¿Fue por eso que no fuiste a clases?  
-Eh...no...  
-¿Sabías que eres muy, muy malo para mentir?  
-¡¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?!  
-¿Por qué contestas mis preguntas con preguntas?  
-¿Por qué eres tan idiota?  
-Mi abuelito dice que fue porque de pequeño me golpeé la cabez--- eh! ¡Nos estamos alejando del punto! El punto es... que tu no fuiste a clases porque te enojaste con Bulma... ¡supongo que era eso lo que Milk quería saber!  
-Bueno, si, si...ahora adios.-dijo guiándolo hacia la puerta.  
-Adios Vegeta, fue un placer hablar contigo.  
-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo...-murmuró para si mismo.  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
-Nada, nada...¡adios!-y dicho esto le cerró la puerta en la nariz.- "Lo que faltaba" pensó "espías..." y se tiró a la cama fatigosamente, descansando su cabeza en sus manos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.  
  
****  
  
-Es que no puedes dejar todo así, Bulma.-le aconsejaba Milk a su amiga mientras rodeaba su espalda con un brazo.  
-... quisiera poder arreglarlo, pero es imposible...-murmuró tristemente con la cabeza baja.  
-Nada es imposible, todo se arreglará, pero para eso ¡Tienen que pedirle disculpas!-Bulma levantó la cabeza sorprendida. ¿Pedirle disculpas?... eso sería algo muy difícil... ¡Ella también tenía su orgullo!  
-¿Yo pedirle disculpas? ¡Ja! Estas loca... ¡Él fue el que me vino con mentiras!-empezó a excusarse.  
-¿Y como sabes que no es verdad?-le dijo mirándola a los ojos, estaba segura que Bulma muy en el fondo sabía que no habían sido mentiras.  
-Yamcha me dijo que nunca me engañaría, y yo le creo...-le respondió evadiendo su mirada.  
-... Bueno, tal vez Vegeta se equivocó... pero no por eso van a dejar de hablarse... ¡No los entiendo!-gritó exasperada mientras que Bulma solo movía la cabeza negativamente y trataba de pensar.  
  
-... ¡Eso fue lo que pasó! ¡¿Ya entendiste?!-le gritó alterado Vegeta a Goku mientras le tiraba una patada que este evadió fácilmente.  
-Ah... tu le dijiste mentiras acerca de Yamcha a Bulma porque estas celos--- empezó a decir mientras trataba de golpear en la cara a su acompañante de entrenamiento.  
-¡QUE NOO!-lo interrumpió- ¡Eso es lo que ella cree! ¡Pero yo si lo vi! ¡Por eso nos peleamos!-furiosamente le tiró un puñetazo que el otro chico no pudo evitar y lo mandó al suelo.  
-Oh... entonces tu si lo viste... y le dijiste la verdad... -Goku dijo levantándose, sin ningún rasguño y con expresión pensativa- ¿Entonces por qué se enojó contigo?-comenzó a atacar a Vegeta de nuevo.  
-¡No lo sé! ¡¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?!-gruñó evadiendo una patada.  
-... ¿y si vas a disculparte con ella?-le aconsejó el chico más alto descargando un ataque de energía a su contrincante.  
-¡¿Estás loco?! ¿YO? ¿Disculpándome?-le gritó mientras que furioso respondía sus energy-ha con unos mayores.  
-¿Quieres arreglar todo con ella o no?-le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona mientras que se defendía de su ataque.  
-Hum... si-murmuró bajando la guardia un poco y dejando que Goku lo golpeara en el abdomen.  
-Entonces: DISCULPATE.-le aconsejó, o más bien, le ordenó mientras que esperaba que el otro chico se repusiera de su golpe.  
-... Tal vez lo haga...-le dijo en voz baja y al mismo tiempo trataba de recuperar el aliento.-No puedo creer que este siguiendo tus consejos...  
  
****  
  
"Hoy es el día" pensó Bulma mientras caminaba algo preocupada por la acera "Todo se arreglará ahora". Habían pasado 2 meses desde aquella pelea y Bulma al fin había armado el valor para disculparse con Vegeta. Paró nerviosamente en una esquina, sabía de más que él pasaba todas las mañanas por ahí para ir a la escuela. De pronto lo vio, venía caminando lentamente con ese aire de realeza y enigma que siempre lo rodeaba. Bulma suspiró dándose animo y se le acercó nerviosamente.  
  
Vegeta caminaba preocupado, había pensado por mucho tiempo y ya había tomado una decisión... se disculparía. Si, tendría que pisar mucho orgullo, pero lo haría, ella valía la pena... ¿Ella valía la pena? ¿Acaso una simple chica podría llegar a importarle tanto? Alejó esos pensamientos de su ya confundida cabeza, si iba a hacerlo, tendría que hacerlo rápido. "Apenas la veas, te disculpas" se dijo a si mismo, siempre con esa extraña manía de estar hablándose a si mismo, en ese instante la escuchó.  
  
-V-ve...vegeta...-una voz femenina hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.  
-B-bulma...-una mirada nerviosa se dejó ver a través de esa mascara inexpresiva que siempre llevaba.  
-Tengo al que decirte-agregó rápidamente, mientras más rápido mejor.  
-Yo también-le dijo optando por el mismo recurso.  
-Lo siento.-dijeron rápidamente a coro. Bulma le dio una dulce sonrisa y Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír también, solo un poco. Ella sabía que eso era lo único que podrían decir... si, era poco decir solo 'lo siento' luego de haber estados peleados por tanto tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevería a decir más. Sin pensarlo dos veces la chica de cabellos lilas abrazó fuertemente a Vegeta sellando así su mudo acuerdo, serían amigos para siempre, cueste lo que les cueste, muera quien tenga que morir, nada los separaría... no de nuevo.  
  
  
Fin del capitulo 6  
  
La cancioncita del principio del capitulo es obra de Shakira, no mía. ^_^ espero q les haya gustado, dejen su comentario!  
Bulmis =) 


	7. Miedo

"El destino es uno solo"  
Capítulo 7: Miedo  
  
Never want to fly  
never want to leave  
never want to say what you mean to me  
never want to run  
frightened to believe  
you're the best thing about me  
(Savage Garden)  
  
"¿Como es que me metí en esto?" se preguntaba a si mismo Vegeta, resopló en resignación...si tan solo no se hubiera dejado convencer...  
  
***  
  
Bulma llegó sonriente, más que de costumbre, ese día de clases, realmente se veía hermosa, el sol iluminaba su cabello color lavanda dándole un aspecto exótico, sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban con felicidad, y tal vez algo de picardía, sus delicados rasgos le daban un aspecto angelical, juraría que sus delicadas mejillas color durazno se sonrojaron al verlo... él quedó pensativo un rato, dándose una bofetada mentalmente, que cursilerías, nunca más volvería a ver telenovelas con su madre... una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-Necesito que me hagas un favor...-le susurró inocentemente.  
-Hmf... ¿Cuál?-le respondió él haciendo lo posible por sonar indiferente.  
-¡¡Enséñame artes marciales!! ¡Por favoooor!- le rogó, él se limitó a mirarla con cara de "¿Y tu crees que podrás convencerme?"-Por favor- Y, si, ella si podía.   
-...Esta bien...-dijo sintiendo que las palabras le rasguñaban la garganta.  
-Gracias, gracias- lo abrazó fuertemente haciendo que él se sonrojara. Ya se arrepentiría de dejar que ella lo convenza tan fácilmente...  
  
***  
  
Y si, se arrepintió, nunca, pero NUNCA en la vida pensó que... ¡Bulma sería tan MALA alumna! En lo que se había metido... intentar enseñarle artes marciales a una niña rica y consentida, además él no era tan buen profesor que digamos... se alteraba con frecuencia y no había un día que no terminaran peleados, claro que al día siguiente era como si no hubiera pasado nada y realmente no había pasado nada porque ¡Ella NUNCA aprendía algo! ¿Acaso era posible que alguien tan inteligente no pueda aprender cómo dar una simple patada lateral? A veces le frustraba tanto que quería golpearse él solo... realmente patético.  
  
-¡Estoy lista!-escuchó decir a Bulma, se dio la vuela para encararla y con un resoplido le anunció que comenzarían el entrenamiento, si se podía llamar así, de hoy. Ella lo siguió emocionada, siempre comenzaba las clases de buen humor... como quisiera que terminaran igual.  
  
Empezaron con el calentamiento, inmediatamente le siguió unos ejercicios de estiramiento, patadas por aquí, patadas por allá, puños, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda...  
  
***  
  
Bulma cayó pesadamente al suelo con los ojos enormemente abiertos, se veía en ellos dolor y tristeza... no era la primera vez que sucedía, pero sin querer esta vez la había golpeado más fuerte, se sentó mientras acariciaba con su mano izquierda su mejilla lastimada, dolía mucho, demasiado, dejó escapar un par de lagrimas y alzó la vista, Vegeta estaba arrodillado frente a ella, le obsequió una mirada de reproche mientras él le extendía la mano en gesto de disculpa, ella lo miró confundida por unos segundos pero después aceptó su mano y él la ayudó a levantarse.  
  
-Tonto- le susurró.  
-Si hubieras aprendido 'algo' en estos 6 meses no te hubiera llegado a golpear...  
-Si fueras buen profesor tal vez podría aprender 'algo'-le dijo mirándolo de reojo con desprecio.  
-¡Ah, ¿Si?!-la retó haciendo que ella lo mirara.  
-¡SI!-le gritó enfurecida. Se miraron con enojo por varios segundos, era muy raro, Vegeta no podía dejar de pensar lo hermosa que se veía cuando estaba enfadada "Es el colmo, tengo que hacer algo antes de que me vuelva loco". Se acercó a ella, lentamente, suavemente, tiernamente... Bulma pudo leerlo en sus ojos, estaba apunto de besarla.  
  
Vegeta giró la cabeza violentamente evitando su mirada, ¡NO PODÍA hacerlo! De solo pensar en sus dulces labios junto a los suyos... escalofríos recorrieron su espina...  
  
Bulma lo miró confundida, habían estado a solo milímetros de un tierno beso y él solo... ¡VOLTEÓ LA CABEZA! Maleducado, gruñó y se levantó rápidamente mientras sacudía la suciedad de su ropa. Él por su parte se sentó pensativo en el suelo, atrapado en su propio mundo, Bulma no hizo más que verlo meditar un rato y luego se dio la vuelta decidida a irse... pero no podía hacerlo... ¿Por qué no la había besado?... agitó la cabeza vigorosamente y dando grandes zancadas salió del claro internándose en el bosque.  
  
***  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué...?-se decía a si misma Bulma mientras golpeaba con los puños su almohada- ¡Estábamos a solo milímetros! ¿Acaso no le gusto? ¿Por eso no me besó?... ¿Y a mi que me importa?... ¡Estoy de novia con Yamcha!... Él y yo somos solo amigos... ¿No es cierto?...  
-Tsk, tsk... no es un buen habito hablar sola, ¿Lo sabías?-escuchó una voz detrás de ella, que reconoció al instante.  
-¿Milk? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije?-le preguntó nerviosamente.  
-Tu mamá me dejó pasar... y, si, escuché todo lo que dijiste.-se rió picaramente.  
-Aaaah! ¡Que vergüenza!-se recriminó tapándose la cabeza con la almohada que había estado golpeando.  
-Entonces... pasó "algo", ¿uh?-le preguntó sentándose en la cama al lado de su amiga.  
-No pasó "algo"... pasó nada...-le contestó aún tapándose la cara para esconder sus rojas mejillas.  
-¿Nada? ¿Entonces por qué estás así? Cuéntame, ¿si?-le insistió, intentando apartarla de la almohada.  
-... oh, esta bien...-dijo en actitud resignada y empezó a relatarle todo lo que había sucedido esa misma tarde.  
-Wow... ¡Ese tonto de Vegeta es muy tímido!-dijo indignada Milk más para sí misma que para Bulma.  
-¡Si!...quiero decir, ¡No! De todas maneras si se atrevía a besarme iba a darle una cachetada-La chica de cabellos lilas y mejillas sonrojadas se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño en actitud decidida.   
-Hum... no te creo-le murmuró con los ojos cerrados a la mitad como cuando alguna persona dice algo tonto.  
-Oh, vamos Milk... no me mires así, ¡No me estás ayudando!- chilló sufrida.  
-Ah... el amor, el amor...-dijo para molestarla en un cursi tonito.  
-¡Callate!-le gritó y al mismo tiempo tiró la almohada a su juguetona amiga.  
  
***  
  
"Debería golpearme yo solo... tratar de besarla... ¡Es lo más estupido que he hecho en mi vida! Por suerte me detuve a tiempo... no quiero ni pensar en que hubiera pasado..." cruzó los brazos con cuidado para no caerse del árbol donde estaba trepado "No necesito de una chica, no la necesito... es tonto pensar que si tienes amor eres feliz, arg, es algo tan cursi... todos piensan que por un sentimiento puedes ser muy feliz... pero yo NO, yo soy diferente... no necesito de ese patético sentimiento... solo sé que el... arg, amor, es una debilidad, lo se, puede sentirlo... eso no vale nada, lo que vale es..." levantó su mano derecha hasta tenerla a la altura de su rostro, una pequeña luz amarilla muy tenue se formó en ella, se notó algo de sorpresa en su cara, no estaba acostumbrado, pero al instante su mirada cambió, y donde antes había estado una mirada de asombro se formó una fría como hielo, que podría asustar a cualquiera "...el poder."  
  
***  
  
-Su majestad. -entró diciendo un hombre bien vestido a una enorme sala de un palacio en un planeta muy lejano a la Tierra, El Rey lo miró y asintió levemente con la cabeza indicando que continuara- Lo que hemos estado esperando por tantos años está apunto de ocurrir.  
-Perfecto.-susurró para si y sonrió satisfecho.  
  
***  
  
La chica apoyó su espalda en el tronco de un frondoso árbol, y suspiró fastidiada. Que la haya ignorado en la escuela le pareció normal después de lo que casi había pasado... pero ¡¿No presentarse en las 'clases' de artes marciales?! Era imperdonable. ¿No sabía que dejar a una dama plantada era de mala educación? Se levantó furiosa y luego de darle un golpe al árbol, cosa que le dolió mucho, caminó a su casa.  
  
***  
  
Corrió rápidamente detrás de él gritando su nombre "¡VEGETA!" pero él no se detuvo, ni siquiera volteó a verla, simplemente la ignoró, como lo había estado haciendo por ya una semana, pero ya era demasiado, ¡hoy esto se terminaba!. Dando se animos, la chica genio de cabellos lilas apresuró aún más el paso, logrando alcanzarlo. Al llegar a su lado puso una mano en su hombro para indicarle que se detuviera y para sorpresa de ella, él lo hizo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó rudamente.  
-¿Por qué estás evadiéndome?-le preguntó con dolor reflejado en sus ojos.  
-...-él no contestó, era inútil negarlo y aún más explicarlo.  
-¿No vas a responderme?-a su pregunta le siguió una larga pausa.   
  
"Ella no es nadie para mi, no puede cuestionarme" se decía él mismo, pero una parte de él se contradecía diciéndole que ella era su... amiga... ya hasta le era difícil pensar en esa palabra ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando últimamente? Se había alejado tanto de todos, de ella. La miró fijamente a los ojos, podía ver el dolor que sentía por su indiferencia y el pecho comenzó a dolerle, en ese momento otra parte de él salió a la luz, diciéndole que esos sentimientos eran tontos e inútiles, que debía desecharlos, que ella era un peligro para él, que debía alejarse de la chica lo antes posible, antes de que sea demasiado tarde... pero, ¿Demasiado tarde para qué?   
  
Bulma notó el cambio en su mirada, esa mirada cálida, comprensible y vulnerable que solía darle solo a ella, ahora era fría, dura y, hasta podría decirse, de pura maldad, el cambio la asustó y se separó un poco de él, retirando la mano de su hombro.  
  
Vegeta sintió su miedo y se sintió culpable por un momento, pero inmediatamente sus sentimientos cambiaron, estos cambios repentinos estaban empezando a marearlo, algo estaba muy mal con él y estaba más que seguro que Bulma lo había notado, sacudiendo la cabeza para evitar toda clase de pensamientos se alejó de ella, recibiendo a cambio una mirada confusa por parte de la chica.  
  
Bulma lo miró alejarse, se estaba comportando muy extraño, sus ojos, estaban raros, nunca antes los había visto así... tan fríos.  
  
-¿Bulma? ¿Qué te sucede?-escuchó decir a su amiga y volcó a verla.  
-¿No lo notaste? Vegeta está muy extraño...  
-Lo noté, tal vez está un poco enfadado... trata de hablar mañana con él, verás que todo se arreglará pronto, ¡Siempre se arregla!  
-Tienes razón-le contestó sonriente y luego de despedirse de Milk emprendió su camino a casa.  
  
***  
  
Bulma yacía en su cama mirando pensativa el cielorraso de su habitación, le preocupaba mucho Vegeta, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que de pronto sentía que su cariño por él ya no era el mismo, algo había cambiado, desde ese beso frustrado... ya no era solamente 'el chico molestoso con el que compartía el asiento en clase' era algo más... algo que no podía explicar con palabras...   
  
El teléfono sonó insistentemente haciendo que Bulma perezosamente se levantara a atenderlo.  
  
-¿Hola?-contesto.  
-Bulma, preciosa-le dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.  
-Oh, Hola Yamcha-respondió haciendo lo posible por sonar entusiasmada, es que ya no sentía lo mismo por él.  
-¿Qué haces?  
-Ah, solo pensando...  
-¿Te gustaría salir? Hace mucho que no vamos a algún lugar.  
-...Hum, claro, me encantaría...-Le respondió no muy convencida.  
-Paso por ti a las 7 en punto, ok?  
-Esta bien, nos vemos, entonces.  
-Adiós, linda.  
  
Bulma colgó el teléfono dejando salir un suspiro. Todo era tan confuso, ya no sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía por su novio, ya no le entusiasmaba salir con él, él era un gran chico, eso era verdad, pero ya nada le atraía de él... "Tal vez solo soy yo" pensó, "Hace tiempo que no pasamos unos minutos juntos, tal vez si salimos un poco más volverá a ser como antes..." caviló tratando de darse ánimos "Solo necesito tiempo".  
  
***  
  
La cita del día de ayer había sido todo un éxito, habían ido al cine y luego a comer, la pasaron estupendo, Bulma se sentía muy feliz, todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Una figura a su lado derecho le llamó la atención, era Vegeta que caminaba hacia la escuela, hacía mucho que no se topaban en el camino. Decidió ir a saludarlo, para ver si, con suerte, Vegeta estaba de mejor humor. Apenas se acercó a él sintió algo muy extraño, su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte que antes, sus manos sudaban y sus labios se secaron, podía sentir el color subir a sus mejillas, ¿Qué tenía Vegeta hoy que era diferente de los otros días?. Él notó su presencia y la miró, dándose cuenta de la reacción que provocaba en ella.  
  
-Buenos días-la chica murmuró.  
-Buenos días...-él respondió mirándola de pies a cabeza, ¿Por qué estaba tan colorada? Parecía... ¿Nerviosa?  
-¿Vas al colegio?-le preguntó al no saber que más decir.  
-Como si no lo supieras-le dijo rudamente, comenzando a irse.  
-No, ¡espera!-trató de detenerlo agarrándolo del brazo.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-¿Por qué... por qué estás tan diferente últimamente?  
-Yo no estoy diferente- Le respondió ásperamente mientras fruncía más el ceño.  
-Si lo estás...  
-Yo no lo noto, y con tu permiso, no quiero llegar tarde.-Vegeta trató de alejarse de ella, pero la chica lo volvió a tomar del brazo.  
-¿Lo ves? No haces más que evitarme-forzó las palabras a salir de su boca, sentía que no podía hablar, pero esta era una de las pocas oportunidades que iban a tener de hablar a solas.- ¿Es acaso por lo del... beso?  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, claro que no! Eso fue una equivocación, que te prometo, no voy a repetir jamás.  
-Pero...-Bulma sintió sus ojos humedecerse, ¡¿Por qué se sentía así?!... aflojó su agarre en Vegeta, dejándolo ir. Él se volcó para ver que era lo que había pasado con ella, y sus duros ojos negros se encontraron con sus vidriosos ojos azules, había tanto dolor en ellos, y sabía que él era el culpable, ese sentimiento volvió de nuevo... pero esta vez no era como antes, esta vez, se dejó vencer.  
-Vamos-le dijo el chico ofreciéndole su brazo, Bulma lo miró sorprendida y luego lo tomó gustosa, y los dos emprendieron su viaje a la escuela en completo silencio.  
  
***  
  
-¡Señor!-entró gritando a la sala del trono un distinguido caballero.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó toscamente el rey.  
-Hay... hay problemas...-empezó a decir-... el desarrollo del príncipe, va demasiado lento.  
-¡¿Es quiere decir que tendremos que esperar aún más tiempo?!  
-S-si... pero no mucho, va lento, pero dentro de unos meses estará completo... le sugiero que espere hasta que esté casi completo para que podamos traerlo sin ningún inconveniente.  
-Hmf, si pudimos esperar 17 años, ¿Qué son unos meses más?-dijo pensativo el rey-... esta bien, tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia, puedes retirarte.-el súbdito hizo una venia y salió ya sin prisa de la sala.  
  
*****************************  
  
Fin del capitulo 7! Espero q les haya gustado =P ya comienza el final jejeje ^o^  
  
Bulmis. Bulmax100pre@hotmail.com   



	8. Why do the good girls always want the ba...

Siento mucho la espera, pero me había quedado atascada en el final, quería que este capítulo sea perfecto,  
espero haberlo logrado ^_^ bueh, el cap 9 tardará un poco, pero no creo que tarde tanto.  
Muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review =D Como hum... no recuerdo como se llama =P pero es portuguesa y   
está escribiendo un fic que me encanta, el de las notitas, tampoco recuerdo como se llama el fic =P (¡que memoria!) bueno, sigue escribiendo!  
y ustedes, siguan dejando reviews =)   
  
  
"El destino es uno solo"  
Capítulo 8: Why do the good girls always want the bad boys?  
  
La chica de cabellos lilas entró corriendo al aula, como ya era costumbre para todos, se sentó en su lugar, todavía sonriente y se dio la vuelta para charlar con su mejor amiga.   
  
-¿No es genial?-le preguntó, olvidando por completo saludarla, a Milk no le importó, ya esta acostumbrada a sus desplantes alegres.  
-¿Qué? ¿Que hoy es nuestro último día de clases?-le preguntó mucho menos emocionada de lo que estaba su amiga.  
-No solo eso, ¡hoy es nuestro último día en este colegio! ¡Al fin podremos ir a la universidad!-dijo, o más bien gritó, llena de alegría.  
-Baja la voz, Bulma, se que estás emocionada pero no es para tanto-la regañó entre risa y risa, Bulma era una chica muy efusiva.   
-Lo siento-dijo sonriente-creo que he esperado demasiado por esto.  
-Creo que sí - le respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza. - ¿Y con quién vas a ir al baile?  
-Ah... - se quedó callada un momento, pensando - Creo que ir con Yamcha sería lo correcto ¿No?  
-¿En serio piensas ir con él? - le preguntó ingenua - ¿Luego de que te engañó?... 3 veces.  
-Ah, vamos Milk, ¿Vas a sacar eso de nuevo? Ya pasó un mes desde la última vez, y me juró que no lo volvería a hacer.  
-Oh, Bulma, eres tan inteligente y sigues cayendo en el mismo error, creo que tienes que buscar otro novio, y rápido...  
-Yo no lo creo.  
  
En ese momento Vegeta llegó y se sentó junto a Bulma, sin saludar, otra cosa a la que todos estaban acostumbrados.   
  
-Vegeta, ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile?-le preguntó curiosa Milk.  
-No iré.-contestó secamente.  
-¡Vegeta! Siempre tan antisocial... estoy segura de que a Wayka le encantaría ir contigo.  
-Hmf, Cállate. No voy porque no quiero, no porque no tenga con quien.  
-Oh, yo creo que cambiarás de opinión.  
  
***  
-Bulma, tenemos que hablar. - le dijo Yamcha a su novia, ella, que ya estaba de camino a su casa, se detuvo a escucharlo.  
-Claro, ¿Sobre qué?-le preguntó dulcemente.  
-Creo que debemos terminar. -dijo rápidamente y luego se apresuró a agregar. - antes de que digas algo, creo que esta relación no llegará a ningún lado... - de pronto Wayka pasó cerca de ellos y se despidió de Yamcha con un movimiento de mano, mientras le decía "Nos vemos en el baile". -ah, además decidí ir al baile con Wayka.- agregó con una sonrisa de tonto en el rostro.  
-¡¡¿Qué tu que?!! - gritó alterada mientras lo agarraba del cuello de su camisa. - ¡¡¿Y con quién se supone que iré al baile YO?!!  
-Yo... no sé... es que ya le había prometido a Wayka que...  
-¡Wayka nada! ¡¡Eres mi novio por si no lo recuerdas!!   
-Era. - la corrigió.  
-¡¡Como sea!! - luego de decir esto lo soltó - Arg, vete al diablo. - Y con esto se alejó de él.  
  
***  
  
-¡Tonto, estupido, desgraciado! - maldecía Bulma mientras deshojaba uno de sus cuadernos de apuntes, estaba sentada sola en la acera, necesitaba descargar su ira antes de llegar a su casa, así que tomó lo primero que encontró -que vendría a ser el cuaderno de apuntes - y empezó a destrozarlo.  
-¿Bulma? - escuchó decir a su amiga - Pensé que ya te habías ido... ¿Pero que te pasa?  
-Ese, maldito de Yamcha, ¡Me dejó!   
-¡¿Él te dejó?! Vaya, eso nunca lo vi venir. - comentó ingenua.  
-Arg, no me importa él, es un tonto. Pero ¿Ahora con quién iré al baile de graduación? El baile es hoy, y todo tienen pareja.   
-No todos... - susurró para si Milk - Tal vez si le pides a Veg... - comenzó.  
-¡No, Milk! Vegeta no. - la interrumpió, mientras seguía deshojando su cuaderno.  
-Pero... -comenzó de nuevo.  
-¡NO!- le gritó, dejando a un lado su cuaderno por un rato.  
-Ok, ok... me iré, estás algo alterada. - Bulma gruñó - Bueno, muy alterada.- luego de esto se alejó de ella y se sentó en una de las bancas del colegio, tenía que esperar a Goku.   
-Dios, ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó una voz muy conocida detrás de ella.  
-Ah, Vegeta. Es que Yamcha la dejó.  
-¿La dejó? - preguntó incrédulo mientras se reía.  
-Si, pero no te rías... - dijo, pero él comenzó a reír más fuerte - ¡No te rías! ¡Que cruel eres! - le gritó enfadada. - No se como es que Bulma te soporta... - comentó pero él seguía riendo, parecía que le divertían las desventuras de la pobre Bulma, así que exasperada decidió irse, dejando a Vegeta riendo solo.  
  
"Me dejó riendo solo" pensó el chico "la muy maleducada, bueno, yo haré lo mismo" pero al querer irse no pudo evitar ver a Bulma, que seguía descargando su ira con su cuaderno. "Tal vez pueda divertirme un rato". Él se acercó a donde ella estaba y le tocó el hombro, la chica volcó inmediatamente.  
  
-Supongo que ya te enteraste de lo de Yamcha y yo. -le dijo enfadada.  
-Toda la escuela lo sabe. - le mintió mientras sonreía cruelmente.  
-¡Arg! Ese desgraciado, ya se las verá conmigo. - dijo para sí.  
-No deberías preocuparte por él, pensé que iban a terminar de todas formas... claro que nunca pensé que fuera él el que te dejara... - dijo riéndose.  
-Oh, callate, él no me importa un pepino, pero no tengo con quien ir al baile... además recuerdo que yo te aseguré que llegaría al baile de graduación del brazo del chico más guapo del planeta... [para los despistadillos, eso pasó en el Capitulo 4] no puedo dejar de cumplir eso, sería como aceptar que tu tenías la razón.  
-No te preocupes, de todas para ir al baile con el chico más guapo del planeta tendrías que ir conmigo. - dijo sonriendo vanidosamente. Bulma pareció enojada por su comentario en un principio, pero luego...  
-¿Es eso una invitación?   
-Eh... pero... claro que--- balbuceó sorprendido.  
-¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! Iremos al baile... ¡Ya quiero ver la cara de Milk cando se entere! - no esperó ni a terminar la frase antes de irse en busca de su amiga.  
-Pero... ¿Yo qué dije? - se preguntó solo Vegeta.  
  
-Veo que estas mejor... - le dijo Milk a su amiga, Bulma, quien se acercaba hacia ella.  
-Sip.-le contestó sonriente.  
-Me pregunto que habrán hablado Vegeta y tu - le insinuó con una mirada picara.  
-Oh, nunca lo adivinarías...-le contestó de igual forma.  
-Esto se pone interesante... ¡Cuéntame! -le pidió desesperadamente.  
-¡Vamos a ir al baile juntos!-gritó emocionada, Milk solo la miró incrédula un par de segundos, ¿sus oídos funcionaban bien? ¡Vegeta había invitado a Bulma al baile!   
-¿E-el... te invitó? -tartamudeó.  
-¡Si!- "Bueno, algo así" pensó. Milk le agarró de las manos y comenzó a saltar y gritar de alegría.  
-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Él te invitó! Es como un sueño... no se quien está más emocionada, tu y yo -a este punto ya estaba riendo como chiflada y Bulma había dejado de saltar y estaba riendo con ella.  
***  
  
El timbre resonó en todo CC, Bulma sintió un escalofrío de emoción, como electricidad, seguramente Vegeta había llegado para llevarla al baile, se preguntó que estaría usando, sabía que no le gustaba usar traje, lo había visto muy incomodo ese día que vino a CC con su madre para una cena de negocios, el primer día que se conocieron.... el timbre sonó de nuevo y ella se levantó rápidamente de su asiento frente el tocador, no antes de mirarse por última vez frente al espejo, no pudo suprimir un suspiro, aunque estaba mal que ella misma lo diga, estaba hermosa, dio una vuelta lentamente para admirar su hermoso vestido, realmente el azul marino era su color. Recordando a Vegeta, ella se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, con mucho cuidado de no pisar su precioso vestido y echarlo a perder. Al llegar a la sala se sorprendió al ver a Vegeta sentado en uno de los sillones, entonces recordó que su mamá estaba en la casa y seguro ella lo había dejado pasar. Ella le sonrió, él tenía puesto un traje, el saber que esa ropa le incomodaba y solo se la había puesto por ella definitivamente ablandaban su corazón. "Sin corbata" pensó, "debí imaginarlo" la chica solamente se sonrió más. Por su parte, Vegeta la miraba casi sin cambiar su expresión, como siempre, pero en realidad estaba silenciosamente admirando su belleza. Ella caminó hacia él, y él se levantó y le indicó que era hora de irse, Bulma lo siguió encantada, esta iba a ser una noche inolvidable.  
  
***  
  
Apenas llegaron, ellos se encontraron con Milk y Goku, a ambos se los veía muy felices, hacían una adorable pareja, comenzaron a charlar mientras buscaban una mesa donde sentarse, algunos minutos después de sentarse Milk decidió sacar a bailar a Goku (no al revés), y luego de una serie de amenazas por parte de Milk, Goku accedió a bailar con ella, dejando a Bulma y Vegeta solos.  
  
Bulma le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a Vegeta que decía 'wow, estamos solos, ¿ahora que hacemos?', él, por su parte sólo se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su mirada a un punto fijo, como si no estuviera mirando nada en particular. Bulma decidió hacer lo mismo. "Si, esta será una noche inolvidable" pensó Bulma "pero por lo aburrida que es... tal vez debería pedirle a Vegeta que me saque a bailar..." se rió para si misma "es ridículo..." dirigió su mirada hacia Vegeta, el traje le quedaba muy bien... De pronto un pensamiento triste hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera... ahora que habían terminado las clases no podría volver a verlo, o al menos no tan seguido... tal vez debería organizar un viaje a algún lugar con él, Milk y Goku, se aseguraría de informarles acerca del paseo esta misma noche.   
  
Minutos después Milk y Goku regresaron, ella se quejaba de dolor de pies, Bulma no pudo evitar reírse, Goku de seguro bailaba muy mal, pobre Milk, "Me alegro de no haber sacado a bailar a Vegeta" pensó la chica de cabellos azules.  
  
Charlaron un poco más y media hora más tarde los dos chicos ya estaban acabando con toda la comida del baile.  
  
Ya había pasado una hora más y los temas de conversación empezaban a escasear. Media hora más tarde Bulma pensó que sacar a bailar a Vegeta no era tan mala idea después de todo, al menos era mejor que estar sentada toda la noche, así que hizo la prueba:  
  
-¿Vamos a bailar, Vegeta? -le preguntó alegremente.  
-Ni loco.- fue su única respuesta.  
-Vamos, estoy aburrida.-le insistió.  
-Yo también y no por eso voy a ridiculizarme enfrente de todos.  
-Me lo imaginaba, no sabes bailar. -le dijo tratando de lastimar su orgullo. Él gruñó y miró hacia otro lado.  
  
Bulma resopló disgustada y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no le ganaba una discusión a Vegeta? Tal vez había perdido la chispa... lo miró fijamente, él seguía con la vista perdida en alguna parte. Se preguntó que estaría pensando, tal vez estaba decidiendo que haría mañana, o que estudiaría en la universidad, o tal vez, sólo tal vez, estaba pensando en ella... nah, imposible, él no podía estar pensando en ella, de seguro tenía cosas mejores que pensar... ¡Tal vez estaba pensando en otra chica! Bulma miró lentamente, para no levantar sospecha, a la dirección donde Vegeta miraba. Él estaba mirando la pared... ninguna chica por ese lado... además Vegeta no era de la clase de chicos que pensaba en 'esas' cosas, o al menos no era tan notorio... y esa era una de las cosas que a ella le gustaban de él. ¿Gustaban? "¿Acaso me gusta Vegeta?" se preguntó Bulma. Su mente solo pudo darle un rotundo SI como respuesta... eso era algo que no se lo esperaba, ¡Hasta su subconsciente sabía lo que estaba sintiendo! Pero ella no... ¿Tenía que ser tan despistada? Sus acciones, pensamientos, todo, la delataba. "Mírenme ahora, mirando a Vegeta y preguntándome en que está pensando él" se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, decidida a tomar un poco de aire fresco.  
  
Vegeta frunció el ceño, sentía la mirada de Bulma y eso hacía que se sintiera incomodo, un sentimiento que no le gustaba para nada... tuvo ganas de mirarla, para que así ella se sintiera incomoda y dirigiera su mirada a otra parte, pero eso significaría mirarla, a ella... de pronto sintió que su mirada en él se desvanecía y volcó para verla levantarse de su asiento.  
  
La chica tenía la vista perdida en las estrellas, definitivamente era una hermosa noche, la luna estaba llena, iluminando todo el cielo, las estrellas, habían cientos de ellas, parecían bailar al compás de la música que se escuchaba adentro del coliseo del colegio... alguien se sentó junto a ella, Bulma se sorprendió al descubrir que era Vegeta, ¡Qué talento tenía él para interrumpir sus pensamientos! ¿Pero, qué estaría haciendo aquí?   
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Nada. -le respondió mientras miraba al cielo y luchaba contra mirarla a los ojos, algo le decía que NO debía mirarla a los ojos.  
-Hum... - hizo una pausa- ¿Qué harás ahora que saliste del colegio?  
-No lo sé.  
-¿Viajarás a algún lugar? - él solo se encogió de hombros, Bulma suspiró en frustración, él podía ser tan insoportable a veces.- Últimamente estás muy extraño... -le confesó, observando de nuevo las estrellas. Él movió su cabeza lo suficiente como para mirarla, ya sin poder auto controlarse, ella al sentir su mirada hizo lo mismo, se miraron a los ojos largo rato, intentando hablarse con la mirada, intentando leer en los ojos de cada uno las cosas que ellos jamás se podrían decir, después de todo, los ojos son el reflejo del alma.   
-Tu también.- fue su única respuesta. De pronto ambos sintieron esa misma sensación que habían sentido ese día en el bosque, como un imán que los atraía, como si así deberían ser las cosas, como si ellos deberían estar juntos. Vegeta puso su mente en blanco, evitando darle importancia a los pensamientos que le decían que no la necesitaba y Bulma sólo se dejó llevar, antes de que ambos pudieran notarlo, ya tenían sus labios a solo milímetros de distancia. Solo un poco más...  
  
Fin del capítulo 8  
  
Espero que esto los deje esperando el próximo capítulo. ^_^   
Comentarios, criticas, etc. A bulmax100pre@hotmail.com   



End file.
